


Caught

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, But mostly just friends as lovers, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fucken Nerds, Lewff, Literally Fucking Gay, Pacifist Route Spoilers, Post-Pacifist Route, Pre-Pacifist Route, friends-to-lovers, pretty gay, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: After Alphys walks in on Undyne in a rather personal moment, both Alphys and Undyne find themselves wanting to get closer - extremely close. But when it comes to where things will end up, is it a relationship, or just friends-with-benefits?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glavenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/gifts).



> YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, GLAVENUS. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.

The day was going to be wonderful, Undyne knew. The days she spent with Alphys always were - especially when they both had the entire day off. They had a full day planned, and Undyne was checking her hair for the third time when a thought occurred to her.

Alphys would be in civvies, and not in the usual shapeless lab coat she always wore. There was no doubt in Undyne's mind that, no matter what she wore, she would be cute.

And possibly irresistible, if Undyne wasn't careful.

She felt her cheeks suddenly burn, sitting down hard on her bed as sudden mental images assailed her: Alphys, wearing a pretty dress; Alphys, wearing jeans and a tank top; Alphys, wearing a grubby old pair of shorts and a faded anime shirt...

Alphys, wearing... _nothing_...

Undyne squirmed, her hands clenching onto the bed beneath her. She couldn't help it - she knew that - but a part of her felt guilty for feeling the way she did about her dear friend. She could never tell Alphys - no, not if it meant it would hurt her, later - and when she tried to tell Papyrus, he'd always encourage her to confess, anyway, missing the entire point.

She leaned back and lay back down on her bed, her eye closing. That didn't help, as immediately, she imagined Alphys in bed with her, hovering over her, wearing a shy grin but with clear eyes, reaching down to undress her...

"Fuck," Undyne groaned out, squirming again as heat hit her hard once more. She curled on her side, then checked her watch. She still had at least fifteen minutes before Alphys got there.

She bit her lip. Was it enough time?

It _had_ to be. Otherwise, she'd only have sex on the brain all day.

She reached down, undid her pants, and closed her eye, slipping her hand down and imagining it was someone else's - someone with smaller, plumper fingers...

She hissed out, arching her fingers and dragging them up to her clit, arching back. The images came back - Alphys reaching for her clothes and smiling - and she let them with relief, relaxing.

She curled up, stroking herself, and thought only of Alphys.

* * *

Alphys turned the corner and peered around it, smiling a little when she saw the two Blook houses together. One had been abandoned for quite some time, and she was one of few who knew why. She didn't see Napstablook, so she didn't linger, but it was nice to see those houses, anyway.

She turned back and swallowed, hesitating. She'd known where Undyne lived before she'd even met her, thanks to Mettaton, but this was the first time she'd actually be going there on her own. She trembled a little, hesitating and knowing she was being ridiculous, but still she didn't move.

She loved Undyne.

She was, without question, in love with her.

She accepted it with a quiet bitterness, a kind of sadness that comes with knowing you'll never be good enough, and to cherish what you already had. She knew how to do that like a pro with Undyne, now - but not always.

Like now, she was skittish, and she knew why.

Even though it had been _Undyne's_ idea, even though _she'd_ been the one to call Alphys and invite her, it still felt like Undyne was only friends with her out of boredom or pity. As they grew closer, Alphys felt this less, but now and again, it crept up on her at the most unwanted of times.

Slowly, hitching her bag back up onto her shoulder, she walked toward Undyne's house, her heart racing.

* * *

Undyne was close, but she drew it out. She wasn't ready to come yet; the images were too good, too wonderful, to let go of just yet.

Her hand felt tired, but she didn't care.

" _Alphy_..." she groaned out - not realising that she wasn't being as quiet as she thought. She couldn't control that, especially when those mental images included Alphys coming...

Fifteen minutes had already passed.

* * *

Alphys knocked on the door, tentatively at first, before knocking better.

She then lowered her hand, using it to shakily adjust her skirt and T-shirt. She was dressed a little formally for a visit to the dump, she knew, but she felt better for it.

She felt almost cute.

She realised then that there had been no answer to her knocks, and she tried again, harder this time.

Her nervousness slowly was starting to turn to worry.

* * *

 _"Ah..."_ Undyne groaned out, hearing the knocks but finding herself unable to either remember why they were important, or why she should care. She shut her eye again, getting frantic, now, feeling _so close_ , but wanting to build it up, to make it _last_...

* * *

Alphys stood there for a moment, wondering if she'd gotten the date wrong, or that Undyne had to work and hadn't had time to tell her. It wasn't like her to leave her door unanswered; she usually answered after the first knock.

Curious as well as concerned, Alphys touched the panel beside the door - and found it unlocked. The doors slid open, startling her, but it didn't last.

She walked in, shaking a little. She felt like she was intruding.

She opened her mouth, about to call for Undyne, when she suddenly heard, in a high, drawn-out voice she'd never heard before: "Yes, Alphy... _Yes,_ _Alphy_ , _please...!"_

Alphys froze, her whole body flashing hot, her face going bright red. Shakily, she followed that voice to the door of Undyne's bedroom - and peered in, her heart racing.

Undyne was writhing, now, finally allowing herself to come at last, and she was crying out from it, a babble of words she barely knew she was saying. Her eye was squeezed shut, her face a grimace of clenched teeth and red cheeks, and her whole body stiffened and shook.

One hand was clutching tightly onto the side of her bed, but the other...

Alphys covered her mouth, about to make a sound she knew she'd regret. She felt both ashamed and - there was no question - aroused, and didn't know what to do about either.

She'd walked in on Undyne masturbating, which was bad.

But she'd also walked into it hearing her own name - and that was the worst of it.

Undyne panted, relaxing onto the bed and burying her face into her pillow, both hands reaching up to grab at her blanket. She trembled from release, her breaths almost vocal, and Alphys heard her whisper, "Alphy..." in a small, hoarse voice.

Alphys then tried, at that moment, to back away. She still had a chance to escape, to pretend she'd seen nothing, and that she'd been waiting at the door the whole time.

She started to walk backwards from the door, but she was shaking, and stumbled, her hip hitting the doorknob.

She yelped, the pain sharp, and for a moment was distracted.

Undyne jolted up, shock filling her like icy blood, and she sat up and stared, realising that not only that was Alphys  _there_ , but had likely _been_ there for... a time.

Undyne stared at her, feeling almost faint, and she couldn't move.

Alphys looked up, scarlet, and their eyes met.

In that moment, Undyne knew that she'd seen - and heard - enough, and felt mortification fill her.

"Oh, god," Undyne croaked out, scrambling to get up. Alphys looked panicked, about to bolt, and Undyne knew that if she did, Undyne would lose her for good. "No, wait--!"

"I'm-I'm-I'm--!" Alphys stammered, covering her eyes with both hands and turning away, feeling close to tears.

Undyne finally caught up to her, one hand holding her pants up, the other reaching out and grabbing hold of Alphys's arm tight, stopping her from moving.

"Wait," Undyne repeated, her voice high. "Let me explain...?"

"I sh-should have waited!" Alphys cried, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!"_

"No, Alphys, it's okay," Undyne quickly broke in, speaking over her second apology. "It's okay! _I'm_ sorry, I should have listened to the knocks!"

"I should've--!"

 _"I_ should have--!"

They both shut up at the same time, realising they'd said that at the same time, too.

Alphys lowered her head, still covering her face - which was still bright red. Undyne knew she looked the same, especially when she scrambled to finally do up her pants.

For a moment, they stayed silent and frozen, both desperately trying to think of the right thing to say. Undyne wanted to explain, wanted to lie, wanted to keep apologising...

Certainly, this meant Alphys thought her gross and creepy, was probably going to walk out and end their friendship...

Alphys, however, was thinking along the lines of, _She was saying my name,_ and, _She does it, too._ She could barely fathom such a thing, to be the subject of Undyne's fantasies. That was harder to understand than anything else.

It would have been embarrassing to walk in on Undyne alone, but like this? In _these_ circumstances?

"You..." Alphys blurted out, her face still covered. "You said 'Alphy'."

Undyne felt her stomach clench, and she looked down at her feet, shaking. "Y-yeah," she mumbled.

"N-no one calls me by any-any nickname, b-but you... _you_ do... and a nice one..."

Undyne paused, her head going back up so fast it cracked. Alphys had lowered her hands and was staring up at her, and not with the disgust she expected.

Rather, it was shock - but more like... pleasant surprise?

"You..." Undyne tried, but her brain was still partially mush, so all she got out was, "are nice, Alphys."

Alphys bit her lip, her eyes searching Undyne's closely. _She means it,_ Alphys realised. _She really means it._

"Use it," she replied, her voice small. "I-I like it."

Undyne felt something in her open up, just then, something she knew she'd kept closed for so long - maybe too long - and wouldn't be able to close again.

"I... like _you,_ Alphy," Undyne admitted, scratching at the back of her head, her eye back on the floor and her face burning.

"I k-know," Alphys agreed. "B-but, Undyne, I... I... l-like you, a _lot_. In... in a different way."

Undyne was confused for a moment, and when she looked up again, she saw that Alphys was smiling - sadly. She nodded, and Undyne felt panic, again.

"N-no, that's not what I mean," Undyne said quickly. "I mean, yeah, I like you _that_ way, but I also like you... I like you..."

She bit her lip, then reached out and took hold of Alphys's shoulders, pulling her close.

Before Alphys said anything more, Undyne leaned down and kissed her.

Alphys froze, her eyes wide and her whole body going hot. She couldn't even return it, she was that shocked.

Undyne pulled away quickly once she realised, jerking her hands back and stammering out an apology, looking mortified.

Alphys, however, followed her, then reached up, circled her arms around Undyne's neck, and stood on the tips of her toes, before kissing _her_.

Undyne froze, too - before suddenly, she seemed to thaw right out, her brain finally realising what was happening, right then, right now. She grabbed hold of Alphys and kissed back, pulling her a little off of her feet and making her squeak, but she didn't stop - and neither did Alphys.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nothing like her fantasies, nothing at all. That was Alphys's first thought.

No, it was _better_ than anything she'd ever thought up, because she'd never been able to imagine the taste or the feel of a kiss - just the idea of one.

But now, _now_ she knew. She knew now that it was so much better than anything she'd ever thought of.

Undyne tasted... warm. She tasted warm, and wet, and something else.

When she suddenly grabbed her closer, her arms going under Alphys's backside and hitching her up, Undyne also snaked out her tongue between their lips. It was tentative, but Alphys got the gist, and when their tongues touched - oh, there was even _more_ to experience, and not just in taste.

There was spikes of heat, and sweaty palms, and weak knees. There was grabbing for hair - Alphys loved Undyne's hair, had always wanted to touch it this way - and fingers digging into soft places.

Undyne was losing it, she knew. She was losing her composure, her balance, and her ability to speak coherently. Luckily, she didn't have to speak, not with Alphys's tongue in her mouth and sliding against hers.

That did _things_ to her, things that made her want to do so much more, even more than she could possibly imagine, and yet was starting to imagine - especially when she suddenly felt Alphys reach up into her hair - the hair she'd spent so long on - and undo it, tangling her fingers into it.

She wondered if she should always wear her hair down, just so that Alphys would always touch it that way...

"Ah, Alphy," she suddenly got out, stumbling backwards. She landed against the doorway to her bedroom, and for a moment, she leaned back, gasping for breath. She felt Alphys curled up against her chest and do the same, feeling both of their hearts racing.

"Un-Undyne...?" Alphys whispered, her fingers still caught in her hair.

Undyne nodded, and she swallowed, hard.

"Undyne, I want..." She shut her eyes. "I want to keep going."

Undyne stiffened a little in shock, her eye snapping open, and she involuntarily tightened her hold on Alphys. She'd wanted to say the same thing, was moments from trying to, but Alphys beat her to it. She looked down, and found Alphys already staring up at her, her eyes blazing and her face set.

And if _that_ wasn't enough, Alphys's eyes suddenly sparked, and she shifted, so that her legs were wrapped around Undyne's waist.

"Oh, my god," Undyne groaned out, her fingers digging into Alphys's rear even harder, pulling her closer. _"Alphy..."_

"Y-yes?" Alphys murmured.

 _"Fuck_ , yes," Undyne answered, leaning down and kissing her hard, so hard she squeaked and clung onto her - but was soon returning it, with equal fervour, her claws gripping onto Undyne's hair tight.

Undyne shifted Alphys a little so that she held on tighter to her, then backed up as quickly as possible, sitting down the moment she hit her bed. Their kissing didn't stop, to her delight, and she reached down, pulling Alphys's shirt up enough to bury her hands beneath, touching her soft, generous belly with a deep sound of longing. 

So many times she'd imagined the feel of Alphys's belly, so many times, but it was nothing like reality.

Alphys purred faintly, the sound making Undyne's fingers tremble, and then Alphys killed her brain for a moment: she tightened her legs around Undyne's waist and shifted against her, grinding up against her so hard she _felt_ it. They both cried out that time, and Alphys's hands went from Undyne's hair to her shoulders, holding tight, before she did it _again_.

Undyne was delirious, now, especially when Alphys trailed her lips to her neck and started kissing, there. She tilted her head to the side, and Alphys shifted again, this time nipping her neck. Undyne growled, moving with her and feeling her breaths go uneven. With scrabbling fingers, she bunched up Alphys's shirt and pulled on it, trying to get it off.

Alphys blushed suddenly, realising what Undyne wanted, and she pulled away reluctantly, reaching for her shirt, herself. She pulled it off over her head, feeling her whole body flush hot, and she closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lip. Then, she finally found the courage to open them again - and froze.

Undyne's eye went down, and she swallowed, hard. It was not the reaction Alphys was expecting, and it sent a jab to her core when she saw it. In fact, she suddenly realised that she _recognised_ that look; she'd seen it a few times, but so quickly and before Undyne suddenly looked away that she thought she'd imagined it.

Alphys pushed against Undyne again, nipping her neck a little harder, feeling affection and want fill her. She had questions, so many questions, but she didn't need to ask them, yet.

Not now. Never now.

"Alphy..." Undyne gasped out, her eye closing for a moment. She reached up Alphys's back and for the clasps of her bra, easily undoing them and pushing them apart.

Alphys again froze, before she shrugged her bra off, her face going redder. Again Undyne looked at her, and this time her face went red, but she was also biting her bottom lip - hard.

Alphys was generous when it came to her proportions, and that included her breasts - and belly. Alphys considered herself fat, and she knew she was _conventionally_ ugly, but she'd done her best to deal with it, to accept it, as it couldn't change. It was just how she was built.

For a moment, Alphys was certain Undyne would turn away, or wince, or suddenly stop, because of this. 

But Undyne continued to surprise her.

With trembling fingers, Undyne reached up and cupped one of Alphys's breasts, and suddenly something in her belly went practically moulten. She leaned down, pressing her lips to Alphys's other breast, lightly licking the tip of her hard nipple slowly.

Alphys swayed, her eyes closing and her head tilting back, her breath catching. Her claws dug into Undyne's shoulders, and she uttered a cry, before she started tugging at Undyne's shirt.

Undyne hesitated, just for a moment, in order to lean close suddenly - and she closed her eye, burying her face right between Alphys's breasts, making a sound between a sigh and a cry.

Alphys went bright red, spluttering out, "Undyne!" in a shaky voice, but it was followed shortly by a giggle, something that Undyne echoed - though it was muffled.

Undyne emerged, her own face red, though she looked delighted. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Alphy," she admitted, grinning.

"Er," was all Alphys could think of to say, as the idea of that made her feel very giddy. "I..." She grinned. "T-take off your shirt, too!"

Undyne raised an eyebrow, sat up, and did, tossing everything - including her bra - to the floor. She then sat up straighter, her head held high, as though she didn't care that she was suddenly topless in front of the one she was in love with.

Inside, however, she was _scared_ ; she was truly afraid that she wouldn't be good enough for Alphys.

Alphys, however, stared, biting down hard on her lip to keep her mouth from gaping open. Undyne was slender, just barely on that side from being skinny, but her body was trim and fit, and the muscles of her belly were well-defined. Just below her ribcage, on both sides, were three long, horizontal slits: her gills.

It was her breasts, however, that Alphys stared at the most; they were round, also firm, and her nipples were dark, in a sensual way that Alphys found stunning. She raised a hand, then stopped it, her fingers starting to shake. Her eyes slipped up to Undyne's - and she froze yet again, shocked.

Undyne was shaking, but not from fear. Judgeing from the expression on her face, it was anything _but_ fear. She was staring at Alphys's hand, feeling her heart speed up at how close it was, and she trembled from need, from want, from yearning to be touched.

But Alphys was hesitating, and it was driving her _crazy_.

She wanted Alphys to touch her. She wanted Alphys to do _more_ than just touch her.

So she grabbed that hand and pulled it to her, cupping it around one of her breasts and holding it there, her whole body shuddering in relief. Alphys's hand was so warm, so soft, that Undyne closed her eye and moaned softly, the feel of it better than anything _she_ could have ever imagined - and she had imagined it a great deal, too.

That moan _did_ _things_ to Alphys - as had the sudden yank of her hand. Undyne's breast was so soft, yet the nipple was firm and hard beneath her palm. She felt heat stab her belly, and without a second thought, she leaned down and captured the other breast with her mouth, licking the nipple with the tip of her tongue.

Undyne jerked, her nails digging into Alphys's hand, her other hand reaching up and attaching to her other arm. She cried out, unable to keep it in, and Alphys closed her eyes, another spike of heat hitting her. Her tail wagged a little, but she barely noticed, too focused on the feel of Undyne's breasts.

"Oh, Alphy," Undyne suddenly murmured, her head tilted back a little. "You... you feel _amazing_..."

Alphys blushed, then tried to cover it by switching breasts, but Undyne noticed, and smiled at the sight - before she had to close her eye again, her body swaying a little.

The feeling was so good, so intense, that she knew she'd crave it later. Alphys had a _wonderful_ tongue, and the idea of it, of what it could _do_ , was suddenly distracting Undyne into wanting even more.

 _But_...

"Alphy," she managed to get out. "How far do you want to go?"

Alphys froze, the question surprising her - but not as much as her own answer.

"All," she blurted out before thinking, looking up at Undyne. "All of it."

Undyne stared at her, and she stared back.

"Me, too," Undyne admitted softly, smiling a little.

Alphys felt another jolt in her belly at that smile, and she sat up, sliding her arms around Undyne's neck and kissing her again, with a kind of urgency that she'd never known herself to have.

Undyne grabbed hold of her, kissing her back hard, and leaned back until she was lying down. Alphys broke from the kiss, her eyes wide, and for a moment, Undyne thought she was going to change her mind.

Instead, to her delight, Alphys murmured, "Oh, holy shit, we're in your _bed._ "

Undyne grinned up at her, her heart speeding up. "Yeah," she agreed. "Cool, huh?"

Alphys smiled brightly at this, her cheeks going pink. Without answering, she leaned back down and kissed Undyne again, this time pressing her body against Undyne's.

Undyne's eye closed, her breath hitching for a moment, before she growled out, "Touch me."

Alphys hesitated, then reached up and trailed her fingers along her side slowly, carefully avoiding her gills.

This, however, was exactly the _opposite_ of what Undyne meant, and she pulled from their kiss to grab Alphys's hand and jerk it down to her gills. Immediately, the feel of Alphys's fingers touching them sent a peal of pleasure into her, and she gasped softly, her other hand grabbing onto Alphys's back.

"Ohh...!" Alphys said, sounding as if she'd come to a conclusion she'd been puzzling over for a while. She smiled, then leaned down and nuzzled the side of Undyne's neck.

When she felt Undyne relax beneath her, she brought her other hand up and touched the gills on her other side. Undyne cried out this time, her head tilting back, and with a sudden sharp, hot stab to her core, Alphys traced her fingers over the sensitive grooves slowly, first up, then down.

Undyne didn't just cry out that time. She grabbed hold of Alphys, but not just with her hands to her back - her legs also wrapped around Alphys's waist, hugging tight. She buried her face into Alphys's shoulder, and every time Alphys's fingers would trail either way, she would cry out or moan softly, her body shifting in time with every touch.

Alphys looked at Undyne - or tried to - during this, thrilled to see how she was reacting to it - and that it was _she_ who was bringing those reactions to light. From what she could see of Undyne's face, she was bright red - even her ears - and had started to sweat.

But her expression... It was one of barely-contained _bliss_.

Which was truly the only way Undyne could explain her state: pure bliss. Alphys's gentle touches were sending shivers of pleasure through her, tiny aches of it that weren't enough but still felt amazing, as if a promise of what was to come.

And if this was just the start, well, she certainly looked forward to the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alphy," she pleaded out suddenly, her voice small. "Touch me _more_."

"Wh-where?" Alphys asked, kissing her neck gently.

In response, Undyne grabbed Alphys's hand again and pulled it down further - right under her pants and underwear.

 _That_ killed Alphys's brain for a moment, as she hadn't even had time to prepare for it. So when her fingertips landed on already slick and hot flesh, her own body went hot - especially her centre.

But when she managed to revive herself, she concentrated on what she was feeling, and her mouth went dry, sudden yearning filling her. She looked up at Undyne, her other hand stopping for a moment, which got Undyne's attention.

"Undyne, c-can I, uh...?" Alphys smiled weakly, feeling as though she should be ashamed for asking this. "C-can I-I... use my... m-mouth?"

Undyne stared at her, her eye wide. Her face went even redder, and she nodded, swallowing hard. Suddenly, it was _all_ she wanted.

Alphys pulled away a little so that Undyne could take her pants and underwear off, and Alphys decided to do the same with her skirt and underwear before she even thought of it.

It only occurred to her to be embarrassed when she saw how Undyne was staring at her: the same way she had when she'd taken off her bra.

Then, Alphys lowered her gaze, and found her whole body go even hotter.

Undyne was slender, and she had _very_ nice legs. Her hips and rear were rather modest, but it suited her quite well.

And between her legs was, beneath a thatch of red hair, Alphys's goal.

With a skip of her heart, she knelt down, gently taking hold of Undyne's knees and pushing them apart, before she leaned down and rested on her elbows, getting nice and close.

Undyne had covered her eye, suddenly shy, but her hand jerked away the moment she felt an incredible sensation: the feel of a tongue on her most intimate flesh.

Alphys licked lightly that first time, her eyes still raised to Undyne. When she did, Undyne gasped and grabbed onto the bed beneath her, arching forward a little. Alphys grinned, then licked a second time, closer, savouring the taste of her and the feel of her. Undyne cried out, and Alphys suddenly felt her grab hold of the back of her head with one hand, the other still digging into the bed.

Alphys decided that was a challenge, and leaned closer, dipping her tongue deep into Undyne's centre.

Undyne jolted, suddenly, a sound of a surprised laugh bursting from her. "Holy _shit_ , Alphy!" she cried. "Your tongue!"

Alphys swallowed a giggle, instead taking the time to lick longer and deeper, the tip of her tongue sometimes flicking over Undyne's clit. Every time she did that, Undyne dug her nails into her scalp a little and made a soft sound, one shortly replaced by a sharp cry as Alphys's tongue returned into her.

 _This is a dream,_ Undyne decided, her body trembling, a silly smile on her face _. I fell asleep masturbating and this is my reward. There's no way this is real._

But even as she thought this, she could feel, deep in her body, the thrums of pleasure, growing larger and larger the longer Alphys went down on her. Her mind hazed over, her body taking over instead, and she writhed against Alphys's mouth, her eye shut tight and her heart racing.

"Alphy, I'm... I'm _really_ close!" she managed to get out.

Alphys, in reply to this, slid her tongue up and over Undyne's clit, and Undyne cried out again, louder, especially when Alphys focused on it.

Undyne was losing it, now, she was losing it, maybe she never even _had_ it...

She couldn't help it when it happened. And honestly, she never even tried. 

When she came, she _shouted_ out Alphys's name, more than once, sitting up and arching over her, even as Alphys tried to hold her in place by her hips. She barely noticed; she was completely overcome, lost in it, and when it started to fade, she shuddered and let go of Alphys to lie back down on the bed, as though all feeling had been taken from her - when really it was completely the opposite.

Alphys knelt for a moment, catching her breath and licking her lips, sitting up. She closed her eyes, a hand to her chest, relishing the taste that lingered and finding it the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"A-Alphy..."

She opened her eyes and looked over, finding Undyne looking at her with a wide smile on her face. Alphys blushed, then smiled faintly in return, nodding shyly.

"Come here?" Undyne asked, holding her arms out.

Alphys was in them the moment she finished, curling up into them as closely as possible. The feel of Undyne against her, naked and spent, was so wonderful that she sighed happily, resting her cheek on Undyne's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you do--? Alphy, are you falling asleep?!"

Alphys looked up at her, blushing again; in truth, she had been about to. "N-no."

"Don't you think we're not quite done, yet?" Undyne wondered, her smile sardonic. "You did say you wanted it _all."_

Alphys stared at her, unable to speak. It was true that she wanted more, wanted _much_ more, but at the same time, she didn't want to push Undyne, either.

"Alphy," Undyne sighed, able to read her thoughts on her face. "Why would I say anything if we were done?"

"Er..." Alphys didn't have an answer to that. But inside, she thought, _Pity. Always pity..._

"Come here," Undyne repeated, and this time, Alphys moved up to kiss her.

Undyne immediately returned it, grabbing hold of Alphys and pulling her into her lap, her hands reaching down to cover her breasts. Alphys made a small noise against her lips, shifting closer, and Undyne knew she wanted to hear more of those sounds - and be the source of them, too.

She slid one hand down from Alphys's breast along her stomach and past her hips, sighing a little at the feel of her skin beneath her fingertips. Alphys moved closer, her hands going up and tangling into Undyne's hair again.

Undyne moved her hand between Alphys's legs and touched gently, finding smooth, damp skin. She grinned, slipping her fingers up and between those folds, and she pushed them deep, finding it easy to do so.

Alphys cried out, pulling away to hide her face in Undyne's shoulder, her hands tightening in her hair. Undyne closed her eye at that, still grinning, and she pulled her fingers away - only to bring them back inside again, deeper. Alphys cried out again, her body starting to move in time with each thrust of Undyne's fingers, and those cries didn't stop, making Undyne incredibly happy.

"U-Undyne," Alphys panted out. "I-I need to... lie down..." She jerked a little in Undyne's arms, and her legs shook.

Undyne slipped her other arm around her waist and flipped her over, staying close, and Alphys stayed clinging to her, still hiding her face. When Undyne pushed her fingers in once Alphys settled, Alphys arched up against her, gasping a little.

"Y- _yes_ ," she whispered, that single word like the sweetest music to Undyne.

Alphys was in a daze, unable to help any of her body's reactions, including the vocal ones, but she didn't care. The feel of Undyne's fingers within her was incredible, and she kept hitting just the right spot, occasionally using her thumb to stroke her clit at the same time. It was like _nothing_ she'd even done, herself, and she realised it never _could_ be, because she simple wasn't Undyne; only _she_ could bring these kinds of emotions out.

"Hm," Undyne suddenly murmured, though her hand didn't stop. "What if I went down on you?"

Alphys nodded against her neck, gasping a little again, both at the thought and the growing sensations within her body. Undyne pulled away, and Alphys had to let go; Undyne noticed that her face was bright red and sweaty, her eyes a little glazed.

Their eyes met, and Undyne grinned wider, before she moved down and between Alphys's legs. Her fingers remained, however; she instead licked right along Alphys's clit, while still driving her fingers deep within her core.

Alphys covered her mouth, her eyes squeezing shut, her cries muffled, and her body started moving again with Undyne's actions.

Suddenly, she felt Undyne pull away. "No," she said, surprising Alphys into opening her eyes. Undyne looked serious. "Don't cover your mouth. I wanna hear you."

"B-but, I sound... well..." Alphys looked away, feeling shy. She knew she sounded silly.

Undyne, however, felt the exact opposite. "Alphy," she insisted. "Trust me. I _want_ to hear you."

Alphys looked at her, then nodded, her face burning. "O-okay," she agreed. She lowered her hands, and Undyne grinned, lowering her head back down, and immediately Alphys cried out, her hands clenching onto the sheets instead.

Undyne was so happy in that moment.

Not only was this happening at all, but it was in a way that was almost dreamlike. Except that it was too real to be a dream; _that_ she knew intimately, from the taste of Alphys upon her tongue to the way her muscles gripped around Undyne's fingers.

There was only one thing that Undyne could think of that would top this, but it wasn't time for that, yet. Not until Alphys had come.

Which, she realised, was something likely to be happening soon, judgeing by Alphys, herself. Her cries had escalated, and she'd arched back, her hands pulling at the sheets and her body moving with a kind of urgency that only came with being close.

Undyne closed her eye, feeling a rush of affection fill her - only to feel it increase a moment later.

"Undyne," Alphys murmured, her teeth clenched.

Undyne squeezed her knee, but Alphys didn't elaborate; instead she repeated it, louder, between gasps, and _more than once_. Undyne's heart raced, and she focused on her own actions, making sure she was following every cue that Alphys gave her.

And Undyne clearly did it perfectly, if she went by what happened next.

"Ah... _Ah! Undyne!"_ Alphys then shouted out, her whole body squirming and shaking as she came. It was _incredible_ , and it took her breath away.

_Who could think of breathing when in the midst of such pleasure?_

Undyne struggled to keep her in one place, and as her orgasm faded, it became easier, as Alphys slowly relaxed again, gasping suddenly for breath. Undyne pulled both her hand and her mouth away gently to look up at her, and found that Alphys was lying down, completely relaxed - save her tail: it was wagging a little. She held one hand on her chest, over her heart, and the sweetest part of all? She was _smiling_.

 _"Oh,"_ Alphys murmured, breathless. Her eyes remained closed, and when Undyne slid up to curl beside her, she leaned into it. "Oh, Undyne, that was... that was..."

She opened her eyes, bit her lip, then turned onto her side and hugged onto Undyne tight, surprising the breath from her.

"Undyne..." Alphys murmured, burying her face into her chest, her tail still wagging. 

Undyne swallowed, that embrace reminding her of the fact that she wasn't ready to let this end, yet. If she only had this one chance with Alphys, she wanted to make it count, make it a memory she could savour for years.

Because she knew, deep in her heart, that she could never love another. Not in this way, and certainly not with her body.

For her, only Alphys had that right.

"Undyne... I... I-I'm..." Alphys whispered it, her heart racing so hard that Undyne could actually hear it, and suddenly, Undyne was afraid to hear the rest.

She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to be rejected, yet.

So she blurted out, "We're not done, yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Alphys opened her eyes in surprise, her courage dying with those words. She'd just been about to confess, to lay her heart out at Undyne's feet, but now didn't have the guts - or the brains.

"Th-there's.... more?" she wondered, looking up at Undyne in surprise.

Granted, she knew there _could_ be more; she'd certainly educated herself enough on that topic to know what "more" could mean. But she didn't know what it meant to Undyne.

Their eyes met, and Undyne's was suddenly lit from within, a grin coming to her face. Alphys felt her heart speed up again.

"Hell yeah, there's more," Undyne replied, pressing herself right up against Alphys. "I've... read a lot." She blushed suddenly, but Alphys smiled, finding it cute, and she relaxed. "So I know there's more. Y'know what I'm talking about?"

"Uh..." Alphys's brain was not helping her, as plenty of images came to mind suddenly of what she meant, half of which Alphys was willing to try.

Undyne reached up, placed her hands on Alphys's shoulders, and pushed her down onto her back again, climbing atop of her and straddling her, her legs gripping tight. Alphys grabbed onto her arms, closing her eyes for a moment, for suddenly she knew exactly what Undyne meant, and it was making her dizzy.

_Or maybe that's just Undyne..._

"Okay, so, we have two ways we can do this," Undyne said, sounding excited. She was; she was eager and thrilled, especially by the way Alphys looked at her, with barely-contained excitement of her own. "I dunno which way is best," she admitted. "Why don't we try one way and if it sucks, we'll try the other?"

"O-okay," Alphys squeaked out. "U-uh, let's st-start this way, first."

"Sure," Undyne replied, grinning again, though inside her stomach filled with butterflies.

All she could think of was, _This is is, holy shit, it's happening, this is it..._

The funny thing was, almost the exact same thoughts, almost word-for-word, were going through Alphys's mind at the same time: _We're going to do this, it's actually happening, oh god, this is it, oh god..._

Undyne took a breath, trying to mask her sudden shaking. She stared right into Alphys's eyes, and Alphys looked right back, her eyes bright. She exhaled, closed her eye, and lowered down, first reaching down with one hand to make sure her aim was true, before she finally - _finally_ \- connected with Alphys.

They both reacted to this almost immediately: Undyne shuddered and grinned, the feeling incredible, while Alphys reached up and clung onto her tight, burying her face into Undyne's neck.

"Th-that... that's..." Alphys whispered, shifting a little, and with that, they both made a soft sound.

"Amazing," Undyne breathed out, still grinning with her eye closed.

Her hands tightened on Alphys's shoulders for a moment, before she pushed down closer and moved upwards. Immediately she felt a spark of pleasure, and she heard Alphys make another soft cry, and suddenly she wanted to laugh, just from the sheer joy of it all.

"Again?" Alphys suddenly whispered, her claws digging into Undyne's shoulders a little.

Undyne kissed her cheek and moved again, this time not stopping in between, but still keeping it slow. She lowered her hands down to the bed, digging her nails in as her breaths quickened.

Alphys was dazed again, and she loved it. She was smiling, her eyes closed, and every time Undyne shifted against her, she moved her hips up to meet shift. Each time, she could feel the warmth, the slick sensation of Undyne's skin against her own, and most of all, she could feel that friction right along and against her clit.

It was _so_ good that she could feel another orgasm building, already; it was _that_ intense for her.

Undyne lowered them both down, pressing their bodies together as close as possible, before she lowered her head and increased the pace, gasping a little. She was feeling that same delight, that same rhythm, and she was starting to get lost in it.

All except her heart; it was practically bursting with happiness.

"Undyne," Alphys gasped out, making her even happier. "Undyne, I-I... I... I'm in--,"

She didn't get to finish, as suddenly, Undyne leaned down and kissed her - hard - taking away any idea of speech from her. She moved her body not just for her own pleasure, but also for Alphys, making sure that she paid attention, that she got this _right_.

She knew there wouldn't be a second time.

And she didn't want Alphys to say it, yet.

But Alphys hadn't wanted to say that; she'd been about to say the complete opposite, and was suddenly glad Undyne had stopped her.

_Who knows how badly it could go if I say it? I don't want this to stop, least of all because I can't keep my damned mouth shut..._

This was why, years later, she'd always remind her children to always say what you mean, when you mean it, when it comes to matters of the heart.

If she'd followed her own advice, things would have been different - and perhaps easier.

But now, in this moment, she let it slip from her mind, because Undyne's kiss had deepened, and Alphys could think of nothing else.

For a long patch of time, there were no words spoken. It was time spent getting to know each other's bodies, to find that equilibrium and make it count. With each stroke, each push, each shift, they grew closer and closer - and not just in terms of climax.

But soon, Undyne noticed a change in the way Alphys moved with her. She pushed up harder, clung tighter around her neck, and her moves were becoming jerky and insistent. Undyne looked at her, and felt a thrill when she saw her expression: her eyes were shut tight, her teeth were clenched together, and her face was bright red. With each passing moment, her cries became short but more frequent, and Undyne stared at her, unable to look away for a second.

"Oh god," Alphys then growled out between her teeth. Her claws dug hard into Undyne's back, and suddenly Undyne felt Alphys's tail hook around one of her ankles and grip tight.

"Undyne..." she then added, but not just the one time. With each movement of their bodies, she said Undyne's name, her voice growing louder and higher the closer she got.

"Alphy," Undyne whispered. When Alphys nodded, she added, "come for me, Alphy."

Alphys's eyes opened at that, their colour dark. Undyne kissed her cheek, then added, "Keep your eyes open...?"

Alphys nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from saying Undyne's name again, and instead kept her eyes on Undyne's, feeling that sweet pleasure build and build... and...

 _"Undyne...!"_ Alphys then cried, her eyes closing for just a moment before she opened them again halfway, just as her orgasm hit.

Undyne stared, her heart racing, as she watched Alphys come. Those eyes went unfocused, and Alphys tried, but she couldn't keep in her cries. She clung onto Undyne tight, her heels digging into the bed as her body stiffened, and she was lost, completely and willingly lost, then - to Undyne, herself.

Undyne's mouth was dry by the time Alphys closed her eyes and relaxed, panting beneath her.

In that moment, when their eyes were still locked, Undyne felt love punch her heart so hard that she wanted to either cry - or punch it back.

She leaned down and pressed her forehead to Alphys's, and those beloved eyes opened again, meeting hers right on. They were so warm - so full of emotion - that Undyne smiled and closed her eye for a moment.

"Good?" she murmured, searching Alphys's eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she looked, anyway.

Alphys's eyes lit up, and she smiled, the gesture lighting up her face even more. She slipped her arms back around Undyne's neck and buried her hands into her hair.

 _"Yes,"_ she agreed breathlessly, her heart feeling so full. "K-keep going."


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne grinned, moving closer, and Alphys did, too, impulsively reaching up and kissing Undyne right over her eyepatch. She'd always wanted to do that, because she knew, despite not showing it, that Undyne was self-conscious at times over it. For so long, she'd wanted to, and she wasn't going to let it slip away while she had the chance.

Undyne froze, her eye widening, especially when Alphys lingered and stroked her hair slowly. She was glad Alphys's eyes were closed for a moment, because she was about to cry.

That gesture meant so much more than even Alphys knew, because not only was it a gesture of affection, but _acceptance_.

Undyne got the message perfectly: that Alphys not only didn't care she only had one eye, but wasn't afraid of it, either.

That... meant a lot. More than Undyne could even try to put to words.

She closed her eye tight, biting her lip, before she reached up with one hand and curved it around Alphys's cheek. Alphys pulled away, looking up, and Undyne kissed her - hard.

Alphys squeaked, but returned it, squirming a little beneath her and pulling her close. Undyne growled, the gesture filling her with sudden hunger, and she repositioned herself a little before pressing down against Alphys, resting on her forearms. She reached up and cupped Alphys's face between her hands, before she couldn't help it, and started moving again.

Alphys immediately closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her. Undyne felt her own eye close, feeling that return of slow pleasure fill her again as she moved. She made a muffled grunt in reply, her fingers digging into Alphys's skin a little, but Alphys didn't pull away, nor did she stop kissing her.

It didn't take long after that.

Undyne could feel it, tried the best she could to put it off, to draw it out, but already she was so enthralled by Alphys that she couldn't - didn't want to - hold back, anymore. She moved her hands away to dig her nails into the sheets beneath them, and she cried out, the sound muffled, when she felt herself just barely there, on that edge...

"Look at me?" Alphys suddenly whispered against her lips, and she opened her eye to find Alphys's already open and on hers. When their eyes met, Alphys lit up, smiling, and Undyne swallowed, unable to speak but also unable to look away.

Until she came, that is.

When it finally crashed into her, she cried out again, louder, before she blurted out Alphys's name in a voice that was choked with emotion. Her eye almost closed, but she managed to keep it just barely open, and in the middle of that rush, she saw Alphys look at her with an expression she didn't expect: awe.

Which, truly, it was. Alphys _was_ amazed, and couldn't help it. Undyne looked... _beautiful_ , and she couldn't believe it, really.

It would be folly to suggest that the facial expression of anyone coming could be beautiful by default, but to Alphys, it was that kind of raw, unfiltered emotion, one that clearly showed on Undyne's face...

That was the only word for it. For _her_.

 _Beautiful_....

Undyne's eye closed, and she relaxed, panting for breath and lying heavily upon Alphys - who merely hugged her closer and closed her eyes, grinning.

Undyne was also grinning, caught in a surprised haze that this not only had happened, but it had been good. _Very_ good.

As they both caught their breath and calmed down, they soon, however, found their minds waking up, again, too.

It had, in the moment, felt eternal.

But now it felt like it had gone too fast, that they hadn't savoured it enough...

And now they were both left with the consequences.

When Alphys realised this, her eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling, though one hand still stroked Undyne's hair slowly, combing it through. She felt  them burn, then, and she struggled to stop them, knowing that no good would come from it.

Undyne's eye was open, now, too, and she remained relaxed where she was, as Alphys's gestures made her this way by default. Her smile faded, and one hand idly traced invisible hearts along one of Alphys's arms. She bit her lip, hard, so glad that her left cheek was upon Alphys's chest, just in case she cried.

They both knew _something_ had to be said.

This was a big deal to both, and they knew that.

But then, Alphys said something that Undyne would always be indebted to her, for.

"Undyne?" she murmured, her voice small. "C-can we j-just... f-for now, c-can we just... sleep?"

Undyne raised her head and looked up at her, and noticed that she was looking away. She reached up and touched her cheek, and that's when Alphys finally looked at her.

Their eyes met, both showing the same emotion: desperate pleading.

"I'd like that, Alphy," Undyne admitted. She did feel exhausted, now, and there was no way they would be going to the dump, now, even if they wanted to.

Alphys visibly relaxed, and she smiled faintly. "O-okay."

"Need me to move?" Undyne wondered, about to get off of her.

Alphys stopped her. "N-no? I mean, if-if it's okay, please... stay?"

Undyne smiled, a jab hitting her heart. She nodded and curled close, and Alphys held onto her and did the same.

Undyne paused long enough to reach over and shut the light off, before she allowed her body to finally relax.

Neither expected to sleep, but they did - the heavy, deep sleep of the content.


	7. Chapter 7

The loud, tinny sound of Undyne's phone alarm woke them both up into a shared confused, still-sleepy state - until Undyne finally recognised the sound and swore - loud - and scrambled up and out of the bed, kneeling down and scrabbling for her phone. "Shit, shit, _shit_!" she muttered as she searched, her brain hijacked by the sound, alone.

Alphys sat up quickly, barely given time to register where she even was, before Undyne was out of the bed. "Jacket," she offered.

Undyne's eye lit up and she grabbed for it, a grin coming to her face when she found it in the breast pocket. She yanked it out, then shut the alarm off, the grin gone. _"Fuck,"_ she concluded, kneeling there for a moment and staring at her phone. Then, she got up quickly and darted around the room, scooping up clothes and pulling them on quickly, looking furious, now.

Alphys was confused. "I thought you had today off."

"So did I," Undyne grumbled, her eye glaring at the wall. "But they need me to do night patrol tonight, and I have to do it, too, because everyone else is out."

Alphys nodded, her hands reaching for a sheet to pull to her. She pulled it as high as she could, her eyes suddenly lowered and on her feet, now covered. Her face burned, and she didn't know what to do.

"Alphy."

She looked up, and saw Undyne just finishing up dressing in her armour, save her helmet. She was looking right at her, and her expression was one of clear regret.

It hurt Alphys, almost physically, seeing that regret.

"Listen, I have to go, like, ten minutes ago," Undyne went on, her hands clenched together to mask their shaking. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk yet, but--,"

"I-I kn-know," Alphys murmured, looking back down again, shame draining the blood from her face.

"Look, stay here as long as you want," Undyne insisted. She hesitated, then sat down on the bed beside Alphys, who turned her head away, afraid to look up. "Hey." She felt Undyne touch her cheek, and she closed her eyes, afraid she would cry. "Alphy, look at me."

She did, and Undyne stared into her eyes, her eye flicking between each of them. She felt desperate, suddenly. She knew, if she left Alphys like this, no matter how out of her control the situation was, she'd lose her. She'd lose her forever, and the thought terrified her.

"I promise," Undyne said, her voice strong and steady. Alphys listened, though inside she still felt sick. "I _promise_ you, Alphy: we're gonna talk about this. Okay?"

"O-okay," she murmured. She tried, with everything, to believe her.

Undyne nodded, holding her gaze for a moment longer. She wanted to say so much, too much, but she just didn't have the time. So, instead, she said, "Okay. Talk to you soon."

Alphys nodded, and Undyne moved to hug her - only to stop when she realised how awkward - and likely uncomfortable - that would be. Embarrassed, she got up quickly and waved a little, then blushed, before she turned and ran, first out of the bedroom - then out of the house.

When Alphys heard the doors close, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, her hands going up to cover her face.

She cried. It was all she could think of to do.

* * *

Alphys didn't linger at Undyne's, despite a small part of her being curious and wanting to snoop around. But her heart wasn't in it and she felt too raw, anyway. So, she got dressed slowly and left, her head low and her arms wrapped around her now-aching stomach.

She went home. She did her usual chores in an almost hypnotised trance, barely registering what she was doing - just that it all needed doing. She even took the time to update her UnderNet profile ( _"I don't even know, and I don't think I ever really did."_ ) before she dragged herself upstairs and to her bed.

The moment she was on it, she burst into tears. She couldn't help it; what should have been one of the best moments of her life was going to ruin everything. Why hadn't she waited? Why had she walked in? Why had she...?

 _If I'd done none of those things,_ she suddenly thought, _it wouldn't of happened. But then it wouldn't of happened! I wouldn't of finally lived out one of my happiest dreams! I wouldn't of made love--_

_Wait._

She gritted her teeth, punching the bed. _Had_ it been making love? Or was it just sex?

For herself, she knew it had been love.

And while Undyne had said she liked Alphys, she'd never even mentioned love.

That brought Alphys back to tears, because she knew, now, that it was even worse than she'd ever imagined: to her, Undyne was the world. But to Undyne, she was just a fuck-buddy.

It _hurt_. Alphys wanted love, so much, because she wanted to love back. It hurt so much - too much - and perhaps in any other circumstance, she would have punished herself for it.

But she was just... too tired. Too confused. She couldn't even think about what had happened, even though she wanted to relive every moment of it. But every time she tried, all she could see was that regret in Undyne's eye, and those images shattered to nothing.

She cried herself to sleep, her heart breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

Undyne walked along the echo flowers, her eye moving everywhere and her ears twitching every way. It seemed that every place she went to, she heard things, as if she were being followed. She was on edge, jittery and anxious, and she knew she was probably at her worst.

But then again, she knew why. Of course she'd be out of sorts. She was surprised she was even on edge at all.

 _God_ , she thought, _I just want to go home and curl up again with Alphy and never leave._

The idea made her smile a little behind her helmet, though it was a sad one. She had every intention of following through with her promise, and planned to contact Alphys as soon as she could.

If only she knew what to _say_.

She loved Alphys. There was no doubt about that, now. If anything, her love had become stronger.

She stopped in front of one of the many pools of water and sat down beside it, keeping her senses sharp but allowing her thoughts to run. She had to; otherwise she'd probably lose it and try to challenge Gerson or something (and then get her ass Hammered back to her, too).

Really, all she could think about was Alphys. She knew fighting it was pointless. She sighed, sagging a little, and took off one of her gloves, dipping her bare hand into the glowing waters.

_What can I possibly say?_

_I love you._

_I can't love you because I'll hurt you._

_I don't care and love you anyway._

_I don't want to break your heart if I die. You deserve better._

_You're the best for me, though._

Undyne closed her eye, glad she still had her helmet on, so that no one could see the anguish on her face if they walked by.

_You are... amazing... I just want to pick you up and... run everywhere with you... hear you laugh... make you sigh..._

She cursed under her breath, gritting her teeth. She wished she could talk to someone - anyone - about this.

But all she could think of was talking to Alphys about it, because Alphys was always her default when it came to things too personal to share with Papyrus. Sure, she shared a great deal with him, but some things she knew she could only trust with Alphys.

This was definitely one of those things.

She sighed, got to her feet, and shook her hand out a little, shaking the water off, before she tugged her glove back on and resumed her walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Alphys woke slowly to the sound of her text alert. She sighed, her eyes sore and her whole being still tired, as she grabbed for it, pulling her glasses on with her other hand.

Then she read what was on the screen and jolted, waking up completely.

_"Hey. I'm done, now. Wanna talk?"_

Alphys sat up and turned her light on, shaking. It was from Undyne. She realised that she had lied even to herself, and had truly never expected Undyne to contact her - at least not for a while.

This... meant a lot.

_"Yes. When would you like to come by?"_

_"Can we talk tonight or whatever?"_

Alphys blinked _. "Sure, of course. When can I expect you?"_

_"Ten minutes ago."_

Alphys again blinked, puzzled by this, until she again jolted and scrambled to her feet, rushing down the stairs and towards the door while feeling like a lovesick teenager.

She practically tumbled to it, opening it with a shaking hand, and there stood Undyne, holding her helmet under one arm and her other hand held up, her fingers wiggling.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling. She couldn't help smiling; Alphys not only looked confused, but also adorably sleepy - and still in her pyjamas, too.

"Hi," Alphys agreed, her heart racing but her face breaking out into a sudden grin. It was as if seeing her here, actually here, made it better, somehow. "H-how long can you... st-stay?" she added, still standing in the doorway.

"I don't have to work tomorrow until the afternoon," Undyne replied, finding that her speech was getting a little funny. She swallowed, hoping it didn't show.

"U-uhm," Alphys murmured, before her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh! God, Undyne, I-I'm sorry!" She moved aside, her face burning, and with some relief, Undyne walked in, the door closing behind her. It was so much cooler in the Lab, and she immediately felt better.

Alphys quickly turned to hide her blush but said, "D-do you need water?"

Undyne opened her mouth, about to say she didn't, as she'd had quite a bit at the water cooler, but to her own shock, what she said was completely different.

"Alphy, I need _you."_

Alphys froze, her back still to her, and Undyne felt as if whatever had frozen Alphys had also frozen her own guts. She paled, mortified, and was about to say something else, to correct herself - but she realised she was being honest. There was no correction needed.

In the span of time it took for Undyne to realise this, Alphys had turned around and walked back toward her, her face almost unreadable. Undyne didn't move, but Alphys did, and suddenly, with no warning, they were kissing, and Alphys was holding onto her tight.

Undyne forgot everything; she dropped her helmet and grabbed Alphys, returning the kiss almost frantically, a low sound pulling from her throat as she did. Alphys deepened the kiss in response to that, and that was it; that was all it took.

Undyne pulled Alphys closer to her, forgetting she was still in her armour and maybe, perhaps, that wasn't the softest of gestures. Alphys, however, barely felt it; instead, all she could feel was how much she needed Undyne, too. She knew, that by doing this, she was basically saying yes to their current arrangement, but then again, without it...

"Upstairs?" Alphys whispered between kisses, and Undyne nodded, hungrily kissing her again and hoping that they'd never stop.

She got exactly what she hoped for.


	10. Chapter 10

It was even better the second time.

This was a thought they both shared, almost at the same time, as they lay side-by-side, catching their breath, still holding hands tight. Both were staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, and Alphys was trying not to cry, while Undyne was trying to swallow the words she wanted to say.

"Undyne, what are we doing?" Alphys then asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I..." Undyne immediately started, but then shut up, realising what she was about to say. She swallowed for real, then answered, "Having fun?"

It came out as a question, and it was one she realised she didn't have an answer to. Was that it? Was it just having fun?

Alphys's heart fell, and she bit her lip, glad Undyne's focus was elsewhere. She'd been right; it was just fun for Undyne. It wasn't at all what she'd thought - hoped - it was.

"Oh," she replied, finding that it took everything she had to keep her voice steady. "Okay."

Undyne blinked, feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach. She'd just screwed up, and she knew it, but she didn't know how.

"I mean," Undyne added, finding it hard to look at Alphys. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Alphys said. "It's very fun. Of course it is."

Undyne hesitated. Again, the words were so even, so calm, that somehow, she knew they were wrong.

"I-I understand," Alphys went on. Her hand jerked a little in Undyne's, before suddenly letting go. "I-I mean... I'm n-not... heh..." She turned her head away. "N-not really... y-you know..."

"Alphy, I _don't_ know," Undyne answered, turning onto her side quickly and placing her hand on one of Alphys's shoulders. "I don't know what you mean, because I see you as _you."_

Alphys was silent for a moment, still refusing to look at her. Then, she muttered, "You don't know _all_ of me."

"Not yet," Undyne replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I _want_ to get to know you more, Alphy. So much more."

"You'd hate me."

Undyne was confused by this, and she leaned closer, trying to catch a glimpse of Alphys's expression. The moment she was about to, Alphys turned her whole body away and hid her face in her pillow. She said nothing more, so Undyne spoke to fill the painful silence.

"Alphy, I'm pretty sure, after what we've done, it's gonna take a lot to get me to hate you."

"Are we even together?" Alphys answered, her voice muffled.

That was the question Undyne had been dreading. She hated to hear it, because she had two answers: yes, of course they were; no, they weren't, because things could get horrible when a human fell, again.

She didn't want Alphys to think she was being used, either. The thought horrified Undyne - but when she thought more on it, she realised that that was exactly what Alphys already thought: Undyne was just using her for sex.

 _"God_ , Alphy," she murmured, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder and closing her eye. "You're my best friend. I'd never, _ever_ just _use_ you this way! The thought of it... no! No, _no!"_

Alphys was confused, now. Undyne hadn't answered the question she'd asked, but she had answered the one she had not.

"I like you so much, Alphy," Undyne went on. "I want to make you happy. Aren't you happy, when we do this?"

"Very," Alphys admitted in a whisper. "So, so happy... I-I've never been this happy..."

"Same here!" Undyne cried, sitting up again and tugging on Alphys's arm. "Please, look at me?"

Alphys hesitated again, then slowly turned around to face her, aware that her face was red, but at least she wasn't crying. She looked right up at Undyne, then, and saw... panic. She blinked in surprise. Why was Undyne panicking?

"Alphy, please..." she murmured, reaching down and touching Alphys's cheek. Alphys closed her eyes, her own hand covering Undyne's. "Please? Don't push me away?"

"D-do you always...?" Alphys was about to be mean, and knew it, but it came out, anyway. "Do you always sleep with your best friends?"

Undyne stared at her, hurt, but also understanding why she asked. "No," she answered right away - because it was the truth. "I've... never done this before, Alphy."

Alphys searched her face closely. "Done what? Slept with a friend?"

Undyne blushed, looking away for a moment, before she answered. "At all, Alphy."

Alphys stared at her in surprise, now. "But..." she stammered. "You-you're so _good_ at it!"

A laugh suddenly burst out of Undyne at that, one she couldn't control. Alphys looked so cute in that moment, that bewildered wonder so adorable on her face, that she had to laugh.

"Did it occur to you that, maybe, it's _you?"_ Undyne replied, grinning.

Alphys went scarlet, her eyes flaring. "N- _no!_ G-god, no! Wh-why the hell _would_ I?!"

Undyne's grin widened at that, hearing the second meaning in those words, and she suddenly felt much better. "Maybe it's just _us_ , then," she concluded, lying back down and sliding close to Alphys, who didn't pull away that time.

"Us," Alphys echoed, her forehead pressed under Undyne's chin. "What are we?"

Undyne sighed. The truth was, she didn't know. She knew, now, that Alphys liked her - that was for certain - but she didn't know the extent of that, how deeply it was felt, and how much expectation came with it. She knew what _she_ wanted, but she was also intrinsically afraid of Alphys rejecting her love.

Oh, if only hindsight were accessible in the present.

"We're best friends, Alphy," Undyne finally managed to say. "We hang out, we do stuff, and we have fun. We care about each other--," Alphys smiled at this, glad to hear it, "--and have a blast together, while both of us figure out how to get us out of this pit."

Alphys considered this, and found it was actually something she could accept. Her heart wasn't being broken, but held gently, and while it wasn't an embrace like she'd hoped, it was still something wonderful.

"But, Undyne..." Alphys then said. "Uh, everyone else... if they find out... won't they assume...?"

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, a little thrill coming to her at the idea of that. "They would, wouldn't they?"

"So, w-we should probably k-keep this between us, r-right?"

Undyne paused, listening to the hesitation in Alphys's voice, and realised that Alphys was trying to protect not only their reputations, but their jobs. They were both employees of Asgore; the King himself probably wouldn't of cared, but everyone else might make a stink out of it. It was a good point.

"Yeah, okay," Undyne agreed, her hand trailing up and down Alphys's back slowly. "This'll be just our thing, our own private thing."

Alphys nodded. Inwardly, she was disappointed, as she'd said those words in order to see if Undyne was embarrassed by Alphys. It still didn't seem to be the case, but Undyne was still agreeing.

"I wouldn't want your research to suffer or get you in trouble, y'know? So I won't call you Alphy, except in front of you, to make it even more our own thing," Undyne added, making it clear for Alphys.

It was then, there, that Alphys decided it would be enough for her. She'd been forced to live her life day-to-day for a while, now, uncertainly in everything making anything more impossible, and this was just an addition to that.

Only, it was one that actually felt good, one she could actually enjoy and look forward to, and not have to always second-guess things. She, personally, didn't care about her reputation when it came to Undyne, but if Undyne did, she'd respect that. And she'd cherish what she was given.

"Okay," Alphys finally agreed, closing her eyes. "That sounds nice."

Undyne smiled, holding her closer. "Wanna just sleep, now?" Alphys nodded, and, since she was the closest, Undyne leaned over and turned the lights off, then snuggled close to Alphys, holding her tight.

Alphys did the same, allowing her senses to be filled with Undyne's presence, finding comfort deep inside from that, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Undyne woke up the next morning not to her alarm, but to the most incredible feeling she'd ever experienced. It was so soothing, so delightful, that she was almost tempted back into sleep - but instead stayed awake, to enjoy it.

And yet all Alphys was doing was slowly stroking her hair, combing it gently with her claws and keeping it out of her face. She hadn't been able to help herself. When she woke up and looked over at Undyne, her heart ached painfully, so amazed that Undyne was even in her bed at all, let alone sleeping so hard. Her face was covered mostly by her hair, so Alphys moved to push it away - only to find her hands lingering, especially when Undyne's face relaxed the moment she started.

Undyne stayed very still for a moment, her heart feeling full, as she just relished in how it all felt. Alphys's hands were small, but very nimble, and her touches were gentle. She'd never felt so cared for, really, and wanted it to last.

But she knew her body would betray her, soon, so instead, she opened her eye and looked up, feeling a flutter in her belly when she saw Alphys, lying next to her and gazing at her with a small smile on her face, her eyes warm. Granted, she started when their eyes met, going bright red, but Undyne smiled, and she relaxed.

"Hey," Undyne murmured, reaching up and touching Alphys's cheek gently.

"Hi," Alphys replied, her hands hesitating for a moment - though her smile did not. "D-did you sleep okay?"

 _She_ certainly had; she hadn't expected that, really. She was prone to insomnia and nightmares, and expected no sleep at all, especially since she'd had a nap earlier in the day. But, no. She slept hard, and slept uninterrupted.

Undyne grinned, nodding, her fingertips trailing over Alphys's features slowly. Alphys closed her eyes when her fingers reached there, and Undyne traced her eyelids and eyelashes gently.

"God," Undyne murmured, her voice so soft that Alphys opened her eyes. Undyne looked at her with that grin, her eye sparking a little. "You're so fucking cute, Alphy."

Alphys went scarlet, shaking her head. "N-no, not even close, not this early!" she protested, but Undyne moved closer to her, reaching up with both hands, now, to hold Alphys's warm face between them.

"Yep," Undyne answered, pressing her forehead to Alphys's. "You're adorable."

"N-no--,"

Undyne growled and kissed her, cutting her off. It was a brief kiss, but it worked, and Alphys was speechless, now, one hand touching Undyne's arm. "I don't kiss uncute," Undyne declared.

"You kiss a lot?" Alphys wondered, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"No," Undyne answered. "That should tell you how cute you really are."

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Alphys shot back. "You're not just cute, but sexy, too."

"Sexy?!" Undyne echoed with a short laugh. "Go on, pull the other leg."

"Yes, sexy," Alphys insisted. "You're absolutely sexy. Your hair, your eye, your grin, the way you walk, the way your body moves in anything you do..." Her eyes went a little unfocused, a silly smile on her face. "And now that we've slept together, I can add so much more sexiness to the list."

"Alphy!" Undyne snorted, then laughed, burying her face into Alphys's chest, in turn making her laugh. Undyne scooched closer and pressed her face right up between her breasts - again - and reached up to cup her breasts around her cheeks and keep them in place.

"Undyne!" Alphys countered, the word trailing into giggles. She squirmed, trying to get free, but Undyne growled and followed, and she gave up, laughing even harder.

"I love these," Undyne admitted, her voice muffled. "They're so soft, and the way you react when I touch them makes me so happy."

"They're too big," Alphys answered, sighing. "I hate them. I've always wanted to get them fixed up."

"'Fixed up'?!" Undyne echoed, looking up and glaring at her. "Nothing's broken! They're perfect! I'll fight you!"

Alphys stared at her, surprised, then laughed, a bubble of happiness bursting in her belly. "You-you'd win!" she replied between laughs.

"Good," Undyne concluded, replacing her face between Alphys's breasts and sighing deeply in contentment.

"I-I like yours," Alphys suddenly admitted, sounding - and feeling - shy. "They're so... cuppable. And perky."

Undyne snorted. "Perky?" she echoed.

Alphys scratched her cheek, embarrassed. "Okay, bad description." She hesitated, then said, her voice barely above a whisper, "But I do love them, Undyne. They're so lovely. You really are sexy, you know."

 _"You_ are," Undyne argued, hugging her tightly around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure you're the sexiest person I know, Undyne."

"Merph," Undyne answered, pushing herself closer. Her face burned, and Alphys could feel it. It made her smile, as it was a reminder that, despite her confidence and ease with herself, even Undyne needed compliments - and had doubts about herself, too.

"Undyne," Alphys concluded, smiling. "You're beautiful."

Undyne looked up at that, her eye wide and her mouth open, shocked. She searched Alphys's face, and she saw nothing but sincerity there, honest and real sincerity. Alphys really meant it - she really though Undyne was beautiful.

"Alphy," she stammered, reaching up and cupping her face between her hands. Alphys smiled wider, closing her eyes. "Alphy, _you're_ beautiful."

Alphys giggled, her eyes still closed. "Okay, Undyne," she replied, clearly not agreeing with her.

That made Undyne upset. She pulled away for a moment, surprising Alphys into opening her eyes, but the moment she did, she found herself suddenly and abruptly tackled to her bed. Undyne pinned her, wrapping herself around her tight, and when Alphys looked up again - bright red - Undyne glared at her, her teeth bared.

"I don't lie about shit like this," Undyne growled. "I don't fuck around with things like emotions and compliments. So if I say you're beautiful, I fucking _mean_ it!"

Alphys gazed up at her, surprised by such fervour. She was speechless, truly, and she had no clue what to say.

"You say those kinds of things, like you're ugly or fat or stupid, as if they're true, and obvious, and it makes me crazy!" Undyne went on, spurred on by Alphys's silence. "I haven't been able to say it, because I didn't know how, but now I do, so listen, okay?"

Alphys nodded, swallowing hard; she knew if she spoke, she'd likely cry, so she stayed silent.

"You're so cute, Alphy," Undyne said fiercely. "You're so cute, especially when you're just yourself, especially when you let yourself show. And now that I've seen you naked, well," she grinned, unable to help it. "I know you're beautiful, too." She then paused, her smile vanishing. "Fuck, that sounds shallow. It's not _just_ you being naked, though, okay?" When Alphys nodded again, she felt relieved. "I mean, you being naked means you let yourself show, truly, and that is fucking _gorgeous_ to me, Alphy." She grinned again. "Do you have any clue how hot you are when you kiss me? Or just look at me with..." Her voice trailed off, her face going even redder, and she bit her lip, looking away for a moment.

Alphys took that moment to murmur, "Th-thank y-you," before, to her horror, she started to weep.

Undyne jumped, immediately loosening her hold and climbing off of her, but staying close. "Alphy?"

Alphys covered her face with her hands, turning away, but she couldn't stop, now. She tried to, but it seemed that it would only make it worse. She had no words for how she felt, at least none that she could say. How could she explain it? To hear such wonderful words from Undyne, of all people, was like a wonderful daydream - except she knew it was real, it was so real, and she could barely cope.

Undyne had called her cute, before, certainly, but Alphys never really believed it, thinking it was that same pity that kept Undyne as her friend. Now, though, things were clearly different, and it was overwhelming.

She loved Undyne so much in that moment.

Undyne pushed up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her cheek against the back of Alphys's head. When she did, she suddenly felt something grab hold of her shin and grip tight: Alphys's tail.

And suddenly, she understood. Alphys wasn't pushing her away, or saddened, or angry. It was clear that she was touched.

Undyne smiled a little, closing her eye, listening to Alphys cry as well as try to stop crying, and she felt more of her heart fall into Alphys's lap.


	12. Chapter 12

For a moment, they remained that way, and it was almost peaceful, in a way. When Alphys's tears started to calm, a kind of catharsis swept over her, the kind that came with an emotional upheaval.

 _Undyne likes me,_ she thought, _enough to not only accept how I look, but to like it. It's crazy. Why_ would _she?_

But then, she realised, she didn't care why. What mattered was the fact that it was true. It was blatantly true.

Alphys cleaned her face with the edge of one of her blankets, her eyes opening slowly. She felt Undyne tighten her arms around her waist and pull herself closer, and she swallowed, feeling sudden desire bubbling up within her. She turned her head a little towards Undyne, and Undyne smiled faintly and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" she asked gently, one hand slowly starting to trail her fingertips along the skin of Alphys's belly. Alphys nodded, closing her eyes, reaching back with one hand to touch Undyne's cheek. Undyne nuzzled it gently, and she bit her lip, her tail tightening on Undyne's leg tight. Slowly, she turned around to face Undyne, meeting her gaze right on, and Undyne didn't flinch. Instead, she pressed her forehead to Alphys's and closed her eye, still smiling.

"You believe me?" she asked gently.

Alphys nodded slowly, her hands now moving along Undyne's shoulders, then down along her sides, then...

Undyne jolted, her eye snapping open in surprise, her mouth opening but no sound coming out. Alphys stared up at her, her tail now loosened and wagging a little, smiling faintly, as she kept her palms still over Undyne's gills. Undyne's breaths started to get uneven, and she moved closer, her hands grabbing onto Alphys's hips tightly.

"Undyne," she whispered, her hands still. "I'd... like to... can we...?"

Undyne growled and gripped onto her hips, pulling her towards herself. She then kissed her, hard, bringing a small sound of surprise from Alphys - an emotion that didn't last, quickly replaced by stronger desire. Alphys returned the kiss, her eyes closing as her body flooded with happiness as well as yearning.

"Alphy...!" Undyne suddenly whined against her lips, jerking against her a little. Kissing was nice, but Alphys's hands on her gills threatened to drive her crazy, especially since she didn't move them at all. "Please? _Please?"_

Alphys blushed, the sound of Undyne's voice shocking her, as she'd never known anyone could sound so... desperate, before, especially in this context. Carefully, she trailed her fingertips along the sensitive grooves, and Undyne immediately relaxed, grinning and wrapping her arms back around Alphys's waist, her fingers digging into her back. She buried her face into Alphys's neck, kissing along the curve slowly, and Alphys was the one who jerked in surprise that time.

"Undyne..." Alphys murmured, her eyes closing. In response, she felt a small bite, and she giggled. Undyne growled, the sound ending in a small moan, and she moved one of her shaking hands down between them, reaching between Alphys's legs. Alphys shifted a little to make it easier, and with a muffled laugh of her own, Undyne slid her hand close, trailing her fingers slowly along rather slick folds.

The feel of that, for both of them, was suddenly maddening, and Alphys heard herself plea, with some surprise, "Undyne, I-I want... I want you, pl-please...?"

Undyne paused, then pulled away, looking up at her with a sly grin. She wrapped her arms around her tight and rolled onto her back, holding Alphys flat against her. This was new, as the previous two times had had Undyne on top. Suddenly nervous, Alphys's hands shot out and grabbed onto the bed, so that her weight would balance there instead of directly on Undyne.

This, however, annoyed Undyne. She reached up and grabbed Alphys's arms, pulled them back and to her, and held them in her own. Alphys again looked panicked, but Undyne shook her head.

"Alphy," she said, her voice flat. "Relax. You're not gonna crush me, you nerd."

"B-but I-I'm, er, well--," she started to protest, trying to pull her hands free, but Undyne growled again and silenced her with a kiss - one she fell into and returned immediately. When she relaxed, finally, Undyne let go of her hands, reaching up instead to wrap her arms around Alphys's neck, and again, she felt Alphys stop for a moment, before relaxing again. She lowered her arms and pressed herself along Undyne's body again, and both of them sighed, the feeling like no other.

"Hey," Undyne whispered against her lips. "Wanna try the other way?"

Alphys nodded, her mind already there, and for a moment, their kiss was interrupted as they sought to rearrange themselves, so that their legs were intertwined. When Alphys reached down to make sure they were aligned to each other, she pulled her hand back and pushed down, rubbing close. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she buried her face into Undyne's neck, swallowing a cry. Undyne clung onto her tight, making a sound of her own, before she nuzzled Alphys's cheek with her own, hoping for a kiss - which she got at once.

It was different, that was for sure. When Alphys started to move carefully, she found the feel of it to be a little different; she found she could angle her hips better, in a way that ensured that their clits would touch as much as possible - something that had Undyne holding onto her tighter. She also noticed that, while on top, it was easier to watch Undyne, something she enjoyed very much.

Undyne was thinking similarly, only she found that having Alphys atop her was incredibly arousing; the feel of her, the weight of her, and especially the way she took charge, was like kindling for her already blazing body, and she couldn't believe, yet again, that it kept getting better. She felt like an idiot for putting this off for so long.

"Alphy," she murmured, smiling. Alphys opened her eyes, then blushed. Undyne smiled wider. _"Damn,"_ she concluded, touching Alphys's hot cheek gently. Alphys closed her eyes again, leaning into her hand, and Undyne bit her lip, the gesture touching her deeply.

"Th-this..." Alphys then said, her voice tight. "Th-this is... ama-amazing..." She lowered her head back down to Undyne's shoulder, then began to increase the pace, already feeling close. It _was_ amazing, really; it took so little for her to come with Undyne, whereas normally, it usually took her at least twice as long. She knew it was Undyne, herself, that made her react this way, and she loved every second of it.

When Alphys suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulders and sat up a little, her head lowered and her claws digging in a little, Undyne knew she was close - especially when it came to her increased cries. Undyne, herself, felt close, and she suddenly had a thought.

"Alphy," she whispered, "let's... try coming together?"

Alphys slowed down at this, her eyes opening halfway. "H... how?" she panted out, her voice strained. She knew that stuff like that only happened in fiction, really, and didn't think it was possible for it to be real.

But Undyne's eye was glazing over, even as she asked, and she realised, quite suddenly, that it actually was possible - just rare.

"I'm..." Undyne tried to answer, but her voice choked off. She reached up and grabbed Alphys's face, pulling her down and kissing her, hard, and Alphys was suddenly frantic for that kiss. She returned it, crying out a little, and heard Undyne do the same. She felt her body start to lose its tenuous hold on control, and she groaned out, unable to keep it in, as she felt her orgasm creep up on her. She couldn't hold it back, anymore, even when she tried.

But this, it turned out, was not a lost cause, as she suddenly felt Undyne stiffen beneath her, her hands going up from her face to her shoulders, her nails digging in. Undyne growled, the sound ending in a slight keen, and she arched back, breaking from the kiss to instead keen out Alphys's name.

Alphys, in that moment, was in bliss. She was filled with it, not just from her own body, but from knowing that Undyne was also filled with it, too. Undyne was coming right alongside her, and she was so happy in that moment, so unbelievably happy, that she laughed breathlessly, tears coming to her eyes.

Undyne heard her, in the midst of her own downpour of pleasure, and held her closer, finding herself laughing a little, too.

Their bodies shook, practically writhing in that pleasure, before it slowly faded, leaving them practically boneless upon the bed. They both relaxed, trembling a bit, but they didn't let go. If anything, they held onto each other tighter, to make it last.

Unfortunately, that was when, again, Alphys burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Undyne jolted, her eye snapping open in shock, and she looked down to find Alphys burying her face into her chest, her hands hiding her expression. But she sniffled, and Undyne could feel the tears drop onto her chest, and suddenly, she was terrified.

"Alphy?" she murmured, trying to pull her hands from her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" Alphys answered, her voice high-pitched and hoarse.

"You're crying," Undyne said.

"I-I know, I'm s-sorry, it's j-just..." She sniffled again, trying to calm down, but found it was almost impossible. "I'm... I'm so happy!" she blurted out, before her tears began in earnest.

Undyne was confused, but didn't pull away. Instead, she rubbed Alphys's back and one of her hands, hoping to comfort her.

It wasn't comfort Alphys needed, though. She'd been telling the truth: she was so happy that it overwhelmed her, simply because she'd never known this kind of happiness before. It shocked her, because she never knew it even could exist, let alone be felt.

And it was all because of Undyne.

"Sw--Alphy," Undyne stammered, blushing when she realised what she'd been about to say. "Talk to me?"

Alphys nodded, struggling to calm down. She hadn't heard Undyne's slip, but she'd heard the worry in her voice, and tried to find the right words to say.

"I-I..." she started, hiccupping a little and keeping her face hidden. "I'm h-happy, Undyne. I... I-I lo-uh-like... re- _really_ l-like sp-spending time w-with you... l-like th-this..."

Undyne relaxed, closing her eye and smiling. "I do, too," she agreed. "But, why are you crying?"

"Over-overwhelmed," Alphys admitted. "I-I've n-never felt th-this happy, before."

Undyne blinked, then, surprised. It wasn't just that Alphys felt that way, but it was also because of the fact that she realised she felt the same way. The only time she could think of that came close was when she became Captain. And yet even that was a second that was far behind this new first.

"Me, neither," Undyne murmured, her arms tightening around Alphys. She buried her face into Alphys's neck, closing her eye, and she felt Alphys cling tighter to her, sniffling a little.

For a moment, they were quiet, just holding each other and basking in that afterglow. It was a repose they both spent thinking, about the other, and about the future.

Then, Alphys whispered, "Will you... w-want to do this again?"

"Hell yes," Undyne blurted out, nodding.

Alphys smiled, a gesture she felt. "Thank you."

"For what?" Undyne wondered.

"F-for wanting to. For w-wanting... _me_..."

Undyne smiled, this time, "Thank you for the very same thing, Alphy."

Alphys giggled. "I'm sure I'm not the only one interested in you this way."

"You're the only one that matters," Undyne replied.

Alphys raised her head at that, and Undyne followed, so that their eyes met. For a moment, they just gazed at each other, before Undyne kissed Alphys gently. Alphys smiled, then kissed her. Undyne smirked and returned it, and from there, it was war. In a burst of laughter, they fought over who would get the last kiss, wrestling with each other and squirming to either kiss or get away.

It was the perfect way to spend a morning together - and a perfect start to an interesting relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

For the first week, at least, every spare moment was spent together, and in bed. Any time Undyne had a break between shifts, or when Alphys was able to finish her own daily work early, either she would go to Undyne's, or Undyne would come over to the Lab (though usually the former, as the latter sometimes made Alphys nervous).

The moment they wound up face-to-face, they barely got out a greeting before they grabbed for each other, quickly closing and locking doors and moving quickly towards the closest bed, usually leaving a trail of clothes behind. It was always a rush like that, as if they were both starved and the other was the sustenance they needed most.

And truly, at times, it felt like that. Whenever her shift was almost done, Undyne would pace like an impatient bull, her eyes on her watch as the minutes ticked down. The moment the time was right, she was gone, running towards Hotland with barely a wave goodbye behind her. So far, she'd been able to avoid questions, but she knew it wouldn't last.

Alphys was similar; when counting down the minutes, she'd waste time in the True Lab, going over everything at least two more times, making sure that everything - and everyone - was in order. Then, the moment the time was up, she was gone, in the elevator and shaking with anticipation.

It was fun, because after, they'd talk, a great deal, about everything, and as a result, they became even closer.

* * *

 "Wanna know something?" Undyne wondered one evening. They were curled up on her bed, Alphys holding Undyne to her, and were both in a kind of sweet daze.

"Always," Alphys replied, stroking Undyne's hair slowly.

Undyne smiled, closing her eye and relaxing even more. "Asgore... he's like... my dad, really."

"What do you mean?" Alphys asked.

"I mean, like, he was the one who was always there for me, you know?" Undyne elaborated. "He taught me to fight, it's true, but what most people don't know is..." She paused, feeling shy for a moment. "He also taught me music, the piano. And tea. He taught me about tea."

Alphys smiled; it did sound like Asgore, as he'd done similar things for her, too. He always tried to contact her at least once a week for updates, and had even given her a mug that, he said, looked kind of like her. It was why she'd crushed on him so hard for so long; she was clearly misreading his signals - especially if he did the same for Undyne.

"What about tea?" Alphys asked, hoping to hear more.

Undyne smiled, one hand tracing invisible hearts upon Alphys's chest, between her breasts. "He taught me about how tea was about taking time, how tea was something you could never rush. And believe me, I tried." She laughed. "I hated it at first."

"What changed?"

Undyne's eye opened, and she frowned a little. "I dunno. I just realised, one day, he was right, and I wanted him to be proud of me. After, I found I really liked taking that time. It helps me think."

Alphys smiled, closing her eyes and resting her cheek atop her head. "He gave me a mug, once."

Undyne grinned, looking up at her. "Because he thought it looked like you?"

Alphys laughed, nodding, and Undyne laughed, too, delighted by this. It was nice to hear that Asgore shared that side of himself with others, but it was the best to hear that one of those others was Alphys. Clearly, Asgore knew she needed a friend.

"He's a damn good guy," Undyne concluded. "I can't help but look up to him. I still try to make him proud."

"I bet you do without trying, Undyne," Alphys replied honestly. "How could anyone see you and not be proud?"

Undyne was quiet, surprised by that. She'd never thought of it that way, and now she realised it was likely true. And if Alphys was saying it, then that must mean that she, too, was proud of Undyne.

The thought made her bite her lip and move closer to Alphys, closing her eye again. Alphys, non-the-wiser, nuzzled her forehead gently and kept stroking her hair.

It happened often, moments like that, where one of them would say something so meaningful, so sweet, that the other was speechless, overwhelmed by the emotions felt because of it. Simple things, small things, but things that made them want to confess, want to either deepen things - or ruin them.

But neither did. What they had, now, was too precious to risk. And they both assumed the risk would be unrewarded.

Usually, after that, they'd fill the time like they always did: by watching anime, reading manga, or searching the internet. This usually also meant a shared meal or two, and that was always fun, as they had similar taste in food.

Really, the only thing that had changed was the addition of sex. But with it came a kind of intimacy that they wouldn't of had otherwise.

Though sometimes, it would backfire.


	15. Chapter 15

Undyne had forgotten that night, but by the time she'd remembered, she and Alphys were already in her bed and at it with a kind of urgency that wouldn't wait, either, as it had been a couple of days since they'd been able to. The moment Alphys was inside her house, Undyne hadn't let go of her - and Alphys refused to let go of her.

She'd forgotten, and had stupidly hoped that, in her forgetting, it would go away. But that had been naive.

The knocks startled them both, and they froze for a moment, their eyes meeting, before they both nodded and started moving again. Alphys had, by then, already come, but Undyne hadn't, and she needed to, very much. It hadn't been the same on her own, and needed the kind of orgasm that only Alphys could give her.

Hell, she really just needed Alphys.

There was more knocking, but this time, they didn't pause.

"Door locked?" Alphys managed to get out, her face buried in Undyne's shoulder. Undyne nodded and cried out, feeling so close already, and Alphys held onto her tighter, moving to kiss her. Undyne returned it with a growl, her moves getting frantic, now.

More knocking. Then, "UNDYNE?"

"Fuck," Undyne gasped out. It was Papyrus, and he was there for his cooking lesson.

"I thought it was tomorrow?!" Alphys yelped out.

"Forgot," Undyne answered. "Keep going, for the love of _fuck_ , Alphy, _don't stop...!"_

"Okay," Alphys agreed, truly not wanting to stop, anyway. She leaned down and kissed her, something she returned with interest, and kept moving, focusing instead on Undyne and nothing - and noone - else.

"Yes," Undyne growled out against her lips, before she pulled her face away and gasped. "Yes... yes...! _Yes!"_ Alphys blushed, leaning down to try and silence her, but Undyne simply clung onto her tighter and repeated it, not caring how loud she was, as her orgasm ripped through her.

"AH! UNDYNE!" they heard Papyrus suddenly say. "I'M HERE, AND ON TIME! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Undyne growled again, this time sounding frustrated, as she held Alphys down against her, gasping for breath. Alphys held her close, reaching up and brushing the hair from her sweaty face.

"God," Undyne whispered. "You're _so_ good."

Alphys went scarlet, hiding her face in Undyne's shoulder. "N-no..."

"UNDYNE?"

"Fuck me," Undyne snapped, sitting up abruptly and slipping out from under Alphys, causing her to stumble back onto the bed in a confused heap. Quickly, Undyne grabbed her clothes and tugged them on, using her fingers to comb out and then pull back her hair into its usual ponytail.

"Hm," Alphys suddenly said, watching her with a smile. "Didn't I, already?"

Undyne blinked, then laughed, turning back to grab her into a tight hug. "Stay here," she then whispered. "Sleep if you want. When he leaves, I'll come back, okay?"

Alphys nodded shyly. "I'll be silent," she promised.

"I'll try to make it quick," Undyne replied, kissing her nose, before she rushed out of the room, closing the door after her. Not long after, Alphys heard Papyrus come in, and Undyne greeting him with some apology for taking so long.

"NO PROBLEM," Papyrus replied. "WERE YOU WORKING OUT?"

"Uh..." Undyne blushed, unsure of what to say. "Sort of, yeah."

"IT SHOWS! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY GLOWING!"

Undyne looked away, her face burning even more, suddenly speechless from that.

"AND YOU'RE SO SWEATY, TOO."

"Shut up!" she growled out, covering his mouth and pushing him back a little, unable to hide her grin.

Alphys, meanwhile, was giggling, trying very hard to stifle herself. Undyne actually heard her, and her ears twitched a little, but luckily, Papyrus didn't have the same sharp hearing that she did, and heard nothing.

After that, though, Alphys found it easy to be quiet. She found it strangely comforting to lie in Undyne's bed, under the covers and naked, and just listening to the two best friends chat and argue and laugh. There was a side of Undyne that she rarely showed to anyone, and Alphys was amazed to discover that the side she saw was the same one Papyrus did, too.

To everyone else, she was the scary, unbeatable Captain of the Royal Guard. But to her best friend and her lover - as well as Asgore - she was herself: crass, sarcastic and loud, but also caring, passionate and fiercely protective.

It was strangely comforting, knowing this about Undyne.

For the rest of the visit, she just listened, sometimes dozing, sometimes checking her phone in between. They seemed to be having fun, as there was a great deal of laughter and excited shouting. She really loved it.

She wished it would always happen. She wanted to get used to it. She wanted to join in, too.

She wanted to be a part of Undyne's life, completely.

The thought made her both blush and tear up, and she curled under the covers, sniffling and trying to keep quiet. She didn't want Undyne to know.

When Undyne came back in, she smelt weird. Alphys, by then, had finished crying and had been dozing a little, but was awake as soon as the door opened. Despite the smell, Undyne looked both tired and elated, her grin wide and mischievous.

Alphys smiled up at her, and Undyne's grin grew wider. She suddenly rushed forward and threw herself onto the bed, tackling Alphys at the same time. Alphys burst into giggles, especially when Undyne started covering her face in kisses.

Undyne loved this. She loved that Alphys was still here, and loved to see her so comfortable - and naked - in her own bed. She couldn't resist kissing that beautiful, blushing face. She loved it so much.

When Alphys started to snort between giggles, Undyne finally stopped, looking up at her with a bright eye and pink cheeks.

"D-did you have fun?" Alphys asked, brushing the tears from her eyes, her cheeks hurting from how much she smiled. "It sounded like it."

"Hell, yeah," Undyne agreed with a laugh, curling up against her and resting her cheek on Alphys's chest, her ear close to her heart. "I love Papyrus, you know? He's like the brother I always wanted, and was lucky enough to get."

Alphys nodded, kissing the top of her head and starting to stroke her hair. Undyne relaxed, her eye closing and a sigh escaping between her lips.

Then Alphys yelped, her hand closing over the ends of Undyne's hair: it was burnt, the ends blackened and frizzy. "Undyne!" she cried. "Your hair!"

"Oh, yeah," Undyne agreed, barely reacting. "It was on fire for a moment. Don't worry, it happens almost every time."

 _"What_ does?" Alphys demanded, her eyes wide and still on her hair.

"Fire. Explosions. Messes." Undyne grinned. "It's how we roll."

Alphys burst into laughter, pulling her closer and nuzzling her cheek affectionately. Undyne blushed and opened her eye halfway, her grin softening.

"Wanna know something?" Undyne added.

"Yes," Alphys agreed.

"I wanted you to be there, too."

Alphys blinked down at her, surprised, and she nodded. "I... I wanted to be there," she admitted shyly.

"Next time, maybe?" Undyne said impulsively, the idea exciting her.

Alphys felt her heart skip a little. "Yes, please," she murmured, blushing deeply.

"Sweet!" Undyne kissed her, grinning. She was thrilled by the idea, her two best friends in the whole world standing side-by-side with her, learning how to cook. She knew Alphys and Papyrus would get along, and realised she wanted that to happen very, very much. She wanted them to be best friends, too.

Alphys was thrilled, and she was smiling, her blush the deepest Undyne had ever seen, and she realised, with a stab of deep affection, just how lonely Alphys was, and how important this could be for her.

"Alphy, I wanna do _everything_ with you," she blurted out, leaning close and pressing her forehead to Alphys's.

Alphys closed her eyes, swallowing back tears quickly. "Me too, with you," she whispered, reaching for one of Undyne's hands and grabbing it tight.

"Wanna sleep over tonight?" Undyne wondered, her voice low. Her eye searched Alphys's, and she felt her heart race and her body heat up.

"Yes," Alphys agreed, reaching up with her other hand to touch Undyne's cheek, smiling at her. "I'd love to."


	16. Chapter 16

Undyne smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her again, only this time, it lingered, and deepened. Alphys returned it, tugging on Undyne's hand and trying to pull her closer. Undyne shifted, moving to lie on top of her, and that alone set Alphys alight. She pulled at Undyne's clothes, a small sound escaping her in sudden eagerness, and Undyne pulled away to not only pull her shirt and bra off (one covered in scorch marks and tomato sauce), but also her pants and underwear, so that she was just as naked. Alphys pushed the covers off of herself, and Undyne moved back atop her, kissing her again deeply, grabbing one of her hands and pulling it down to her gills.

Alphys closed her eyes, trailing her fingers over them slowly, and Undyne moaned softly against her lips, her own eye closing from how good it felt. Alphys had wonderful fingers, despite being small - or perhaps because of that - and she knew how to use them. They were nimble, a little rough at the edges from her work, but they were perfect to Undyne.

Undyne moved her hand down and slipped it between Alphys's legs, and Alphys spread them for her, making her smile faintly against her lips. Her fingertips touched already slick skin, and something in her gut tightened with desire. She licked Alphys's lips apart, and when their tongues met, Undyne's fingers met Alphys's clit, and she murmured softly.

For a sweet moment, they touched each other, kissing deeply, their bodies pushing close and moving with the rhythms of their touches. Then, Alphys suddenly pulled her hand away, grabbing hold of Undyne's shoulders, and pushed her off of her and onto her back beside her, instead. Undyne blinked in surprise, but also felt a spike of heat hit her at this, and she pulled Alphys onto her quickly, making her squeak and grin.

"You don't m-mind?" Alphys murmured, reaching down and pushing Undyne's legs apart, shifting to twine their legs together. She hooked Undyne's heel onto her shoulder, holding her leg to her chest, and Undyne swallowed.

"Mind?" Undyne blurted. "I mind if you stop, Alphy. I... I _really_ need you."

Alphys bit her lip, staring at her but keeping herself quiet. She leaned down and kissed her, at the same time shifting her hips and lowering herself down against Undyne. They both cried out softly, Undyne's arms going around her neck, and without any more hesitation, Alphys started to move.

Undyne closed her eye, another cry escaping her, though muffled from their kisses. Immediately, she felt so much better, the stresses of the past week seeming like nothing, now. And the best part was that they could take their time, now - something she planned to take advantage of.

Alphys broke the kiss and tilted her head back, her pace increasing and her face going red. Undyne looked up at her, her breaths short but her smile wide. Already, she could tell that Alphys was close, and was so amazed that she knew something so intimate.

"Undyne," Alphys then murmured, her voice thick with need. She felt a little bad that she was already close, but there was no use trying to hold back - it felt way too good. "Undyne, I-I'm..." Her words were cut off when she cried out, gritting her teeth and lowering her head, her eyes squeezed shut tight. She started to move a little frantically, and Undyne moved with her, staring up at her with her heart growing more and more full.

 _"Undyne..."_ Alphys repeated, her voice desperate, now. Her claws dug into Undyne's shin a little, and she cried out, her voice choked. Again she said Undyne's name, but louder, control completely gone, and the moment her orgasm hit her, Undyne suddenly took hold of her face and pulled it to her, kissing her hard. Alphys moaned, her eyes rolling up, and she was completely lost, giving everything up to Undyne in that single moment.

When it faded, she lowered down and curled up against Undyne, trembling but smiling. "Th-thank you..." she whispered.

Undyne chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and met Undyne's, and suddenly her smile shifted to a grin. "Your turn," she added, sitting back up again.

Undyne grinned, slipping her arms back around Alphys's neck, and once again, they moved, Alphys keeping it slow in order to make it last for her.

This, however, was the opposite of what Undyne needed, and with a mischievous grin, she tightened her hold on Alphys and suddenly rolled them both over. Alphys laughed, surprised, and the sound delighted Undyne. When she started to move again, that laugh shifted to a sigh, and Undyne leaned down and kissed her, increasing the pace right away.

Alphys loved this, loved the little aftershocks that came with it, and she was amazed by it. She would probably always be amazed by how good this felt.

Undyne grunted suddenly, feeling her orgasm creeping up on her faster than she'd anticipated. She pulled away and gasped, lowering her head down to Alphys's chest in order to lick one of her nipples. Alphys's eyes widened, especially when Undyne lingered, and quite suddenly, Alphys found she was getting close again.

"Oh, god," Alphys cried, clinging onto Undyne tight and increasing her own stride. "Undyne... d-don't stop... _don't stop...!"_

The words were like hot coals to a dry forest, and Undyne moaned, feeling just on the brink but eager to hold back, to make it last, but also...

"Undyne, I'm... I'm coming again!" Alphys yelped out, her voice strained. "Oh god, _oh god, oh, Undyne...!"_ Alphys keened it out, her body stiffening beneath Undyne's, and suddenly Undyne was there with her, her orgasm shocking her not only with its timing, but its intensity. She groaned out Alphys's name between her teeth, panting. Alphys's claws dug into her skin, and she barely felt it.

They both collapsed at the same time, gasping and holding onto each other tight. Alphys kept whispering, "Oh god," over and over, and she was shaking. Undyne was tiredly grinning, her face buried in Alphys's shoulder, one hand reaching up and touching one of Alphys's cheeks, feeling that it was hot and sweaty.

"Shh," Undyne murmured gently, and Alphys bit her lip, leaning into her hand and kissing it. "Did... did you really come twice?"

Alphys nodded, panting so hard that she wheezed a little, one hand on her chest. Despite this, she was smiling.

 _"Damn,"_ Undyne replied, grinning in a silly, proud kind of way. "That's... fucking _hot,_ Alphy." She paused. "Pun intended."

Alphys laughed, grabbing hold of her and pulling her closer, burying her face into her shoulder. Undyne curled up and held her tight, kissing her chest - over her heart - before resting her ear over her heart again, loving to hear it beating.


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you," Alphys then whispered, her claws digging in a little. "Thank you, Undyne. _Thank you."_

"For what?" Undyne snorted. "Thank _you!"_

"N-no," Alphys protested. "You don't understand." Her voice remained soft. "Thank you for being so kind to me, so generous. So... caring. I've never felt so... so wanted, before."

"Me, neither," Undyne admitted softly.

"You're the best, Undyne," Alphys blurted out, her voice suddenly choked. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, ever."

Undyne looked up at her, just as she covered her face. When she sniffled, her shoulders starting to shake, Undyne sat up quickly, taking hold of her gently and pulling her close. Immediately, Alphys clung onto her and cried.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, running her fingertips from the back of her head down to the small of her back, then up again. "Why do you cry sometimes, after we do this?"

Alphys shrugged, sobbing a little. She knew why, and wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. Undyne still didn't know everything about her, yet, and knew that it was likely that she would lose her once she did. She was so in love with Undyne that she _had_ to cry; making love with her always made her feel it strongest, and the tears were the result of having to swallow those words and feelings.

"Are you sad?" Undyne asked.

Alphys shook her head quickly, her claws digging into her back a little to emphasise this. Undyne relaxed a little, relieved at that, but still a little upset. "So why do you cry?"

"B-because..." Alphys answered, her voice hoarse. "It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful, Undyne. I feel so lucky, you have no idea..." Her eyes welled up again, and she couldn't speak anymore.

Undyne was quiet for a moment. She _did_ have an idea, actually: it was how she felt. She felt so lucky to be able to share this with Alphys, so happy that they were together, at least in some way. She'd never been this close to anyone, before, and she was so glad that the first time she allowed herself to be, she was rewarded - and immensely, in her opinion.

She was about to say something, but Alphys suddenly said, "D-do you remember h-how we met?"

Undyne nodded, gathering her closer.

"Undyne..." Alphys whispered, her heart racing painfully. This was part of it, the side of herself she hated so much, and if she planned to tell Undyne everything, she knew she had to start with this. "I-I wasn't there for th-the reason you think I was."

Undyne felt a little sinking sensation in her gut. "What do you mean?"

Alphys closed her eyes and buried her face more into Undyne's shoulder, hoping her face was completely hidden. "Undyne, you... you saved me, that day."

Undyne felt cold all of a sudden - cold, and terrified. Her mind went back to that day at the abyss, going over it carefully, and suddenly, she realised that a part of her had already known, but just refused to admit it. She'd seen it in Alphys's eyes that day, and instinct told her to go and talk to her - and perhaps talk her away from that edge. She'd succeeded, of course, but allowed herself to forget.

"Why?" Undyne asked, her voice small.

Alphys stiffened a little in her arms, shaking a little, and suddenly, Undyne realised that she'd asked the wrong question. "I'm sorry," she added quickly. "You don't have to say why. I just... don't get it. Why would you want to... want to...?"

"I..." Alphys managed to get out. "I was backed against a wall. I made a huge mistake - several, actually - and ruined... lives,." Her voice broke. "M-my research went b-badly."

"Is that why you have nightmares, Alphy?" Undyne asked, putting it all together.

Alphys nodded slowly. "I figured, if I died," she explained, "and then people found out what I did, I'd-I'd already be dead; they wouldn't have to worry about punishing me..." She shuddered.

"God, Alphy," Undyne whispered. "I don't care how bad it was; you still deserve to live!"

"Undyne--," Alphys protested.

"No," Undyne answered sharply. "Nothing is worth dying over. _Nothing."_

"The lives of others," Alphys said softly. _"That's_ worth dying for."

Undyne bit her lip, closing her eye for a moment. It was true, and she hated it. "What could you possibly have done to warrant your death, Alphy?" she demanded, her voice sharp.

Alphys was silent, her eyes wide with fear. She was speechless, now, the fear strangling her, and she trembled. She wanted to run away. No, she _needed_ to run away. It was too soon, too much at once, and she suddenly wish she'd never said anything.

So gently, she pushed Undyne away and slipped out of the bed, getting up and grabbing her clothes quickly, pulling them on with little or no thought, her mind blank with panic.

Undyne stared at her, sitting up and kneeling on the bed, confused. "Alphy?" she whispered.

"I-I n-need to go," she blurted out, her eyes searching for her bag, a fresh wave of panic hitting her when she couldn't find it. She scrambled around, searching desperately, and her tears blocked her vision.

"Why? I thought you wanted to stay the night!" Undyne protested. She felt hurt, and cut off, as though Alphys were building walls between them with every move she made.

"I do-did, b-but it's n-not a good idea," Alphys stammered. "Where's my bag? I can't find my bag, and I need it!" Her voice grew higher and higher, and she started to become frantic, her tears running down her cheeks. "I can't leave without it! I need it! Where is it? Where is it?! Where--?!"

Undyne had jumped out of bed in the middle of this and gone to her, taking hold of her shoulders and stopping her. She reached up and tried to pull her hands off, but Undyne held them firm, and she couldn't. She looked up at Undyne, her face pale and frightened. "Undyne," she pleaded. "I need to go. _I need to go!"_

"No," Undyne answered. "You're not going anywhere like this, Alphy."

"I just need my bag--,"

"Alphy, stop."

"I just need my bag!" Her voice broke, and she covered her face, before she dropped to her knees and leaned forward, her tail curving around her protectively. She burst into tears, and Undyne knelt down beside her and held her close, rocking her gently.

She had no idea what was wrong, but Alphys wasn't going to leave without telling her. That much was for certain.

"You'll _hate_ me!" Alphys cried. "You'll hate me, and-and-and--,"

"No, stop," Undyne interrupted gently, kissing her forehead. "Stop. I'm not gonna hate you, Alphy. Tell me. I won't tell anyone else, and I won't hate you."

"Undyne, if I lost you--," Alphys began.

"You won't," Undyne interjected firmly, meaning it. Inwardly, she was afraid of what Alphys would tell her, wondering if it would be something she'd be furious enough to hate over.

"Please," Alphys tried, one last time. "Let me get my bag." She didn't want to do this, because she knew Undyne would leave. She knew it like she knew her own heartbeat, and she didn't want this to end. Not now, and not like this.

"C'mon," Undyne answered, effortlessly scooping Alphys into her arms and carrying her back into bed. She placed her under the covers, and then slid in next to her. Alphys turned away from her, curled up into a ball, but Undyne merely curled up behind her, holding her close.

"Undyne," Alphys then whispered, her voice high. "I've done... horrible things... in my research. I didn't think... I didn't know... I really thought..."

"Start from the beginning," Undyne advised gently.

Alphys sniffled, taking a deep breath, before she exhaled it shakily.

Then, in that same choked, high-pitched voice, Alphys told Undyne everything.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time she was finished, she was sobbing, curled up in such a tight ball that her tail hid her face. She even tried to move away from Undyne, thinking that it was the best thing to do.

Undyne, however, pulled her back. Her eye was wide, and full of tears, feeling a tightness in her chest. She was mortified, absolutely; they had been people she knew, for a long time, and couldn't help crying for them.

But, in truth, she also cried for Alphys. She cried for Alphys, because Alphys had had to do it all alone, without any help or support, and in secret, too. So many things started to make sense to her.

No wonder she was so wary of Undyne staying overnight.

For a long time, there was silence, save Alphys's sobs. She felt sick, and wished she could run, still, but Undyne refused to let her go.

Then, Undyne said, her voice soft, "Can I see them?"

Alphys's eyes snapped open in shock. "You..." she choked out. "Y-you want to s-see them?"

"Yeah," Undyne agreed. "I've missed them, so much. I would love to see them again."

Alphys was stunned. This was not the reaction she'd anticipated, not even close. She was speechless, her sobs quiet, now, but she was still too scared to turn around.

Undyne knew this, but didn't push her. Instead, she rested her cheek against the back of her head, closing her eye.

"You..." Alphys whispered. "Y-you don't... you don't h-hate me?"

"No," Undyne agreed immediately. "I'm... just sad. I'm _really_ sad. It's a horrible situation, and you've been doing it all alone for months. Why didn't you tell me?"

Alphys hesitated. "Undyne, the-the day I met you... was the day it happened."

Undyne shivered, moving closer to Alphys at that. "No wonder," she whispered, more tears coming to her eye. "No wonder you wanted to jump. God, Alphy. I'm so sorry."

 _"No!"_ Alphys cried, covering her face with her hands. "Don't be sorry, please, you didn't do _anything_ wrong! You _saved_ me, Undyne. I-I'm sorry I put that on you!"

Undyne shook her head. "Shh," she answered, one hand rubbing her back slowly. "Stop. It's okay. I'm glad I was there, Alphy. Now more than ever before."

Alphys shook her head, but couldn't speak. Her mind was racing, confusion mixed with relief and gratitude, and her heart was threatening to break. She couldn't bear this, couldn't understand why Undyne was so supportive.

But Undyne, if anything, found herself feeling closer to Alphys, now. It had taken a great deal of trust to admit something like that - something she hadn't even told Asgore - and it cut into Undyne deep.

She still loved Alphys. If anything, she loved her more, for being so strong.

 _"Undyne..."_ Alphys sobbed out.

In response, Undyne took hold of her and turned her around, and she uncurled, looking up at her with a tear-stained face and scared eyes. Undyne leaned forward and kissed her gently, just once, and pressed her forehead to hers, closing her eye. Alphys suddenly grabbed onto her and buried her face into her shoulder, once again overcome with tears. Undyne held her close the entire time, not even flinching once.

* * *

Alphys ended up crying herself to sleep, and Undyne didn't wake her. Instead, she gently undressed her, something she barely reacted to, before pulling her close and turning the lights off.

Undyne, however, didn't sleep right away. Instead, she stayed awake, thinking. She'd promised not to tell anyone, but suddenly, she wished she could tell someone - Asgore. She wanted Asgore to know just how much Alphys had put on the line for their research, and how it was breaking her. She wanted him to know that the ones who fell weren't dust, but still alive in a way, and wanted him to tell the families.

She wanted him to fire Alphys, really.

The thought was so disloyal that she bit her lip, but she knew it was the truth. She wanted Alphys to be free of her job, free of the burdens, and let someone else take over - someone who knew what they were doing.

But the more she thought of that, the more she realised that Alphys really was the only one who could do that job. She knew the most about it - probably all of it - and no one else did.

And suddenly, Undyne had a thought. It was one that scared her, but also excited her, and it was so reckless and stupid that she knew she had to at least ask before giving up on it.

Most of all, though, she wanted to see them. She wanted to see what her friends had become, and wanted to see if her friends were even still there.

Alphys had been careless, it was true. She'd been reckless and careless, but she'd also been desperate. Undyne knew what desperation could do to people: she'd seen it first-hand with Asgore.

She didn't hate Alphys at all. Rather, she hated the situation she was now in, and resented that she'd kept it to herself, for all of this time, when Undyne could have been helping her cope - or even help in the Lab.

 _Well,_ she thought, _now's the time._

She leaned close to Alphys, then, and whispered to her, "I'm not going anywhere, my love."

Alphys stirred a little, but was still fast asleep. Undyne smiled sadly and held her close, closing her eye at last.

Soon, she was sleeping, too, her thoughts still on how she could help Alphys.


	19. Chapter 19

However, when Undyne woke up, she was alone. She started, sitting up quickly and looking around the room, but there was no sign of Alphys at all. She'd left nothing behind, and had vanished as if she'd never been there.

Quickly, Undyne grabbed clean clothes and jumped into them with a racing heart. In minutes, she was out of the house and running, fear making her fast.

She knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Alphys sat on the tiles, her face buried into her knees, her whole body shaking. She'd been there for a while, had stood there for so long, before she felt her legs give out and her eyes fill with tears. She curled up and cried, her tail wrapped around her legs.

She wanted to jump. She knew she did. But every time she moved to do so, something stopped her.

 _Oh, who are you kidding? Not something. Some_ one.

This was true, as the one the that kept her on the tiles was the thought of Undyne, be it a random thought, a fearful speculation of how she'd react to Alphys dying, or just her face, looking sad.

But how could she go on?

Undyne didn't love her. Not in the way she so desperately wanted, not in the way she always thought she deserved. She loved her as a best friend, one she could share her body with, but not her heart.

She'd thought it was enough. In a way, it was, still.

But, oh, what she would give, just to hear Undyne say that she was in love with her, just as she was in love with Undyne.

_"Alphy!"_

She jumped, her head going up, and she saw Undyne running towards her, her steps kicking up water that Undyne clearly didn't care about.

"Undyne?" she murmured, confused.

Undyne raced to her, dropping down to her knees the moment she was beside Alphys, and she grabbed her tight, pulling her so close it hurt a little. Alphys was going to pull away, ashamed, until she felt it: Undyne was shaking.

"Don't," Undyne suddenly begged, her voice choked. "Don't, Alphy. Please, don't. I _need_ you."

Alphys's eyes widened in shock, and she looked up, onto to find that Undyne had her face turned away from her.

"Please," Undyne pleaded, her fingers digging into Alphys's back. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Alphys bit her lip, but it was no use; she sobbed, suddenly grabbing hold of Undyne as though her life depended on it. Undyne sobbed, too, in relief, and held her close, still shaking. Alphys then realised what she'd just done, and she felt even worse.

"Undyne," she murmured, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Just promise me you won't do it," Undyne answered, her voice tight. "Promise me?"

Alphys hesitated, unsure if she could honestly promise such a thing.

"I'll help you, Alphy," Undyne went on. Her heart was racing, and she was crying, but she didn't care. "I'll help you carry this burden, okay? I'm strong, remember? I can carry it all, okay? Okay? So please, Alphy, _don't leave me!"_ Her voice broke, and she gritted her teeth, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder.

Alphys was stunned. She'd had no idea that Undyne cared so much, and maybe that wasn't fair, but it was the truth. In fact...

"H-how did you know I'd be here?" she wondered.

"I know _you_ , nerd," Undyne answered, her voice small, now.

Alphys felt something warm deep within her heart, and she nodded. "You-you do, don't you? Now, especially. More than anyone else."

"Exactly, so you know you can trust me to help you," Undyne agreed. _"Promise me!"_

"I promise," Alphys said, surprising herself - especially when she realised it was the truth. "I won't leave..." She hesitated, but didn't finish the sentence. "I promise."

"You'll let me help you?"

"Yes," Alphys agreed, that warm feeling growing stronger. "Please. I... I would like that."

Then, in a small voice, Undyne added, "You... you won't leave me?"

"Never," Alphys agreed right away. "N-not unless you ask me to."

 _"Never,"_ Undyne murmured, her voice choked. "Never, Alphy. _Never."_

"Th-thank..." Her voice wobbled. "Th-thank y-you." She managed to get that out before she started to cry again, holding onto Undyne tight. Undyne held her even tighter, crying as well.

For a time, they remained on the tiles, holding each other and crying. When the tears soon calmed, they both raised their heads to look at each other. Undyne bit her lip, feeling horrible, as Alphys looked so broken in that moment. Alphys, however, reached up and brushed away Undyne's tears, feeling terrible that she caused them.

"Alphy," Undyne then said, her voice soft. When Alphys nodded, she added, "Let's go to the Lab. The... the real one."

Alphys went pale, a wave of panic filling her for a moment, before she managed to calm herself, reminding herself that Undyne could be trusted and was safe. "O-okay," she agreed.

Undyne got to her feet carefully, then helped Alphys to hers. She grabbed Alphys's hand into hers tight, and refused to let go. Alphys leaned against her as they walked, and they walked in silence - but together.


	20. Chapter 20

Undyne stared, her eye wide and her mouth small, but Alphys noticed, with relief, that it wasn't from fear. Undyne reached up carefully, and Endogeny leaned down to sniff her hand, drooling on it a bit. Undyne smiled, and the moment she did, Endogeny dropped down and offered her their stomach, their tails wagging. Undyne went pink, and she laughed, squatting down and rubbing the slick, wiggly belly gently. A sound like a bunch of dogs sighing was the response, and Undyne laughed again, this time scratching, her other hand reaching up to rub their ears.

Alphys was in tears at this, but happy ones. She was smiling, her hands held to her chest, as she watched her lover play and romp with Endogeny with complete abandon, laughing the entire time.

Undyne was so amazed that she couldn't help but laugh. She'd been prepared to be scared of what she saw, but instead, she felt her heart open up. She suddenly understood why Alphys liked Endogeny the best, and was glad they started with them.

* * *

 Next, she met Snowhen, something that hurt. Undyne hadn't expected that. She touched Snowhen's shoulder gently, feeling how strange it felt, almost gelatinous. Snowhen looked up at her - and blinked in surprise.

"Cap... Captain," she murmured, moving closer to her. Undyne nodded, and Snowhen smiled. "Snowy...?"

Undyne blinked, confused for a moment, before she understood. She smiled. "He's fine," she said. "Still causing everyone annoyance and refusing to brush his damn teeth, but fine."

Snowhen laughed faintly, happy to hear this.

"But he misses you," Undyne added, looking up at her. "He thinks you've passed away."

"Oh, dear..." Snowhen whispered, her expression falling. "Poor... Snowy..."

Undyne nodded, but didn't say anything more. Instead, she kept rubbing Snowhen's shoulder, as it seemed to comfort her a great deal.

The next one surprised Alphys, with how the reactions went on both sides.

* * *

 "Holy shit," Undyne breathed out, her eye wide.

"Holy _shit,"_ Lemon Bread echoed, a similar expression on her face.

Undyne grinned and threw herself forward, grabbing her into a tight hug. Lemon Bread, to Alphys's shock, started to laugh, the sound a mix of Shyren's giggle and Aaron's guffaw.

"You're alive!" Undyne cried. "We miss you so much! Shyren, especially, you have no idea!"

"Well," Lemon Bread replied, her voice echoing a few times. "You can see why I haven't contacted her."

Undyne bit her lip, pulling away and nodding. "Yeah," she agreed. "I do. But, damn, I'm glad to see you."

Lemon Bread smiled. "I am, too," she agreed.

* * *

After, Undyne collapsed on Alphys's bed in the Lab, covering her eyes with one arm. She was exhausted.

Alphys hesitated, wanting to join her, but finding that she was still fearful of Undyne's reaction. She stayed where she was, leaning against her dresser.

Undyne noticed and lowered her arm, peering over at her in bemusement. "Alphy?"

Alphys nodded, her arms wrapped around her middle tightly. She was looking away.

"Come lie down with me. I know you're tired, too."

Alphys shook her head. "N-no," she answered softly. "I-I'm fine here."

Undyne sat up. "What if I... need you here?" she asked, hesitating a little. Admitting that she needed someone was hard, but it was made even harder when it was someone you loved deeply.

Alphys looked up, her expression softening, and wordlessly, she walked over and sat down beside her. Undyne put an arm around her and pulled her close, and Alphys finally relaxed, slipping her arms around her narrow waist loosely.

"Alphy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Alphys looked up at her. "F-for what?!" she demanded.

Undyne smiled at her. "For trusting me so much. For letting me see my old friends. For... for not jumping." Her smile faded. "Thank you."

"Undyne, _I_ should be thanking _you,"_ Alphys answered, looking away. "You saw, first hand, what I did, and you're still here. I hurt... I ruined lives... and you're still here. You... you're..." She swallowed, hard. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for, Undyne. I don't deserve you."

"Yeah, you do," Undyne replied, kissing the tip of her nose gently. "Because _I_ deserve you. Or, at least, I _want_ to." She smiled shyly.

"You-you deserve _better_ than me," Alphys corrected flatly.

"Pfft, what's better?" Undyne demanded. "I like _you,_ thanks." and to prove it, she threw her arms around Alphys and pulled her down onto the bed. Alphys laughed, surprised, and Undyne smiled.

"I m-mean it, though," Alphys insisted. "Thank you."

"And so do I," Undyne retorted. "Thank _you."_

"You... don't hate me?" Alphys wondered.

"Not even close," Undyne agreed.

And suddenly Undyne found herself tackled onto the bed beneath Alphys, who pinned her and kissed the breath from her. Undyne clung to her, returning it and feeling a stab of need hit her, hard.

For that time, they allowed themselves to forget anything else but each other.


	21. Chapter 21

"Papyrus," Undyne suddenly blurted out, handing him a spatula. "I'm in love with Alphys."

Papyrus nodded, taking the spatula and poking the frying meat in front of him with it. "YES. AND?"

Undyne stared at him, her eye wide. "You... knew?" she spluttered.

Papyrus looked up at her. "OF COURSE."

Undyne went scarlet. "It's... obvious?" she stammered.

"NO," Papyrus corrected. "BUT I'VE GOTTEN TO KNOW YOU, CAPTAIN! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT HER, I CAN TELL."

Undyne was silent, embarrassed.

"YOU SHOULD TELL HER."

Undyne snorted out a laugh, though it was humourless and flat. "How am I supposed to do that?" she demanded.

"WRITE A LETTER!"

Undyne paused, blinking at him in surprise. That was a great idea; she could confess everything to Alphys, including why it had taken so long to confess. She grinned and grabbed him into a hug, one so tight she picked him up and spun in a few circles before he protested, citing his clothes as a needs for caution.

"Let's start now!" she declared excitedly, ripping off her apron and tossing it to the floor, before she vanished in her room for a moment. Papyrus took the time to turn the stovetop and oven off, and even tucked his and Undyne's aprons away in a drawer. By the time she emerged with a pad of paper and a pen, he was already sitting at the table, smiling.

"Okay," Undyne said, slapping the papers down before sitting down, holding the pen poised over the stack. She paused, then hesitated, her mind already full of things she wanted to say, and no means to translate it all to words. "Fuck," she concluded.

"TRY STARTING WITH HELLO," Papyrus suggested, his tone a little teasing.

She scowled at him. "This is serious!" she snapped. "Alphys needs to know how I feel!"

"WELL," Papyrus shrugged. "ALRIGHT. BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER? YOU'VE HAD FEELINGS FOR HER FOR AGES."

Undyne blushed deeply, biting down hard on her lip to keep quiet. She'd never told Papyrus about how she and Alphys were sleeping together, and she knew if she tried to explain it, it would go over his head. He never seemed interested in that sort of thing. Romance? Hell, yes; he was one of the most romantic people she knew. But sex? Every time the topic came up, he looked bored or apathetic, and tried to change the subject. She couldn't risk that happening now, not at so important a task.

"It's just..." Undyne tried, twirling her pen around her fingers. "I can't hold it in anymore. The more I see her, the more I want to tell her."

"BUT WHAT'S HELD YOU BACK?" Papyrus pressed. Clearly, he knew her well.

"Fear," she admitted. "I don't want her to reject me."

"YOU? AFRAID?" Papyrus teased, and she scowled at him again.

"Also," she added. "When a human falls, I'm gonna have to fight it, and I might die." Her face fell. "If she and I were together, it would hurt her more."

Papyrus looked thoughtful for a moment, and she sighed, looking down at the blank papers in front of her. On a whim, she scribbled, "Dear Alphys," and suddenly, with those two words, she was glued to the paper.

_"Dear Alphys,_

_Or, rather, Alphy. Do you know why I call you that? Because I think it sounds way cuter than Alphys, and therefore it suits you better, as you are incredibly cute._

_I need to tell you something, but I can only write it down, because I'm too wussy to do it face-to-face. I didn't tell you sooner, because I didn't want to hurt you. But I think, by keeping it in, we're hurting ourselves even more._

_I love you, Alphy._

_When I kissed you that day, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. But I was afraid that you'd reject me, or worse, I'd break your heart if I got killed or something. But this is so stupid. We're practically together already! The only thing we haven't shared is actual love._

_But when we're together, Alphy, it's making love, not just fucking or having sex. I mean, that's what it's like for me. I love you so much, that I can't help but think of it that way._

_I want to make this official, Alphy. I want to be your girlfriend. Then maybe your partner. And then, maybe someday... your wife._

_So I guess I'm asking you if you want to go out on a date with me? To make this a thing? And not just a physical, secret thing? Because I want to brag to the world that I'm with you, Alphy. That I love you._

_And, hopefully, that you love me, too._

_Love,_   
_Undyne."_

Papyrus waited patiently until she set the pen down, before he calmly reached for the paper. Undyne slammed her fist onto it, stopping him right away, and she pulled it from his grasp, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her pocket, her face burning.

"No!" she cried. "It's personal!"

Papyrus looked at her with some surprise. "REALLY?"

"Very!" she insisted. She realised, just then, that she could never show him anything she wrote, as it was just too personal. This was between her and Alphys, alone, and while it felt strange to keep things from him, she couldn't help it.

Papyrus held up his hands. "ALRIGHT, MY APOLOGIES. I WAS JUST GOING TO OFFER MY ESTEEMED ADVICE AND CORRECTIONS, SHOULD YOU NEED ANY."

"No," Undyne answered. "Thanks, but no."

After that, she kept at it for some time, completely forgetting about the cooking lesson. Papyrus stayed for a while, but when she was barely talkative, he decided to head home - but not before giving her hand a squeeze and wishing her luck.

She wrote so many letters that night, for so long, that when she ran out of paper, it was close to morning - and she had work. She sighed in frustration, rubbing her eye. She'd written so much, but nothing was good enough. Nothing at all. She picked one up and read it sleepilly, her chin resting on her hand.

_"Dear Alphys,_

_I think you and I should go on a date. How about it? Let's meet at the dump, okay? We've got lots to talk about. I think you're so awesome, and cute, and fun to be with, and I want to prove it by taking you out. So let's go out, okay?"_

She glared at this one, but held it up for a long time. It was personal, but not enough to be embarrassing if someone found it other than Alphys. With some resignation, she pocketed it, then got to her feet and stretched, before slowly making her way to her bedroom, to get ready for work.

That was the day everything changed, for everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

That morning, in the calm of the storm, Undyne went to Hotland to visit Alphys, but for a very specific reason, one she'd had on her mind for a while.

When Alphys opened the door, she looked awake enough, though she still wore her pyjamas and held a mug of coffee in her hands. She waved Undyne in, handed her a bottle of water, and then said, very softly, "Repeat to me what you texted me, please?"

Undyne took a gulp of water, then nodded. "I wanna try that DT stuff. So I wanna know if you'd give me a shot of it."

Alphys stared at her, looking pale and scared. "Undyne, d-do you know what you're asking me? The risks?"

Undyne nodded. She'd _seen_ the risks, after all. She knew what could happen if monsters got too much of it. "That's why I'm asking for just a shot of it."

Alphys stared into her mug, surprised to find it empty, and she set it aside, her hands shaking. "But, if something goes wrong... if it hurts you... Undyne, I don't think..." Her face fell. "I don't know..."

Undyne reached forward and took one of her hands. "Alphy, what if it doesn't? What if, someday, it saves my life? When a human falls?"

Alphys nodded, staring at their hands. She felt sick inside, had ever since Undyne had texted her. But another part of her was curious - eager, even - to see what would happen. The duality nauseated her, as well as confused her.

"Alphy, please?" Undyne then said, her voice soft. "I... I have this feeling, is all. I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

Alphys looked up at her at that. When it came to intuition, monsters didn't dismiss it as easily as humans did. They took it at face-value, and took it seriously.

Silently, still holding Undyne's hand, Alphys got to her feet. Undyne did the same, and together, they went to the True Lab.

* * *

Alphys did have some DT leftover. She'd kept some in case she needed to use it, but the day she'd prepped it was the day the monsters who'd fallen had woken up - only to fall again, in a worse way.

Undyne sat on one of the beds, trying to be calm but instead feeling nervous. Despite her bravado, she was nervous about possible side-effects. But she was more nervous about what she felt, and was still willing to try.

"Have a colour preference?" Alphys asked.

"Blue," Undyne replied.

Alphys shook her head. "The closest I have is green."

Undyne nodded. "Cool, I like green, too," she added, before she suddenly blushed; green, she realised, could also stand for the two of them, with their magic combined. It was comforting. "Yeah," she concluded. "Definitely green."

Alphys nodded, grabbing the syringe full of green DT, and prepped it, before going over to Undyne with it. Undyne's eye fell on it right away, and she swallowed, but sat up taller. Alphys looked right into her eyes, and she looked back, unwavering.

"Okay," Alphys murmured, cleaning a part of Undyne's forearm gently. "Need a hand to squeeze?"

Undyne was tempted, but she wanted to look brave. "Nah," she replied.

Alphys took a breath, then lowered the needle to Undyne's arm. "Okay," she repeated. "It might hurt, okay?" When Undyne nodded, Alphys bit her lip, then pressed down the plunger.

At first, Undyne felt nothing. She was about to say so, when suddenly, a warmth spread up her arm from the injection site, slowly making its way through her veins and all throughout her body. Her eye widened and she made a small sound, before she suddenly lay down on her side, hugging her middle and shuddering.

 _It's so hot,_ she realised with some panic _. I'm bad with heat. This isn't good. This isn't good..._

She suddenly felt Alphys take one of her hands, and she grabbed it, Alphys's skin feeling so cold against her own that it was a comfort. She could feel her body break into a sweat, and was glad she'd taken her armour off.

A moment after that, she blacked out.

Alphys kept close, gently moving to lie Undyne down properly onto her side and comfortably against the pillows, her body awash with fear. When she saw that Undyne had passed out, that panic increased, and she touched Undyne's cheek, calling her name several times, before resorting to shaking her. But she didn't stir, and Alphys was afraid.

She sat down on the bed with her, stroking her hair from her face and holding her hand tightly, watching her closely. She seemed feverish and uncomfortable, but she wasn't collapsing, and she wasn't fading. Alphys stayed at her side, sometimes cleaning her face with a wet cloth, other times just staying close and holding her hand.

* * *

 It took an hour, one that agonised Alphys. She was so scared that she had just ruined Undyne, and her heart, already so cracked and hurt, threatened to shatter.

But then, after that hour passed, Undyne suddenly relaxed. It scared the life out of Alphys, terrified that it meant the worst. But when she checked, Undyne's vitals were actually... normal. When she touched her forehead, it was no longer burning, but just warm and sweaty - and cooling.

Alphys could barely believe it.

She grabbed a cup of water and a straw, and sat back down, holding the straw to Undyne's lips. Immediately, Undyne drank, and Alphys closed her eyes in relief, her other hand reaching up and touching Undyne's cheek gently. Undyne made a soft sound at that, and soon began to stir - though not until she'd finished drinking. When she'd drained the cup, her eye opened slowly, and Alphys was surprised to find it not dull and blank, but bright and almost... lively.

Their eyes met, and Alphys smiled, relaxing. "Hi," she murmured, and Undyne smiled back, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands tight. "How do you feel?"

Undyne closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. She'd felt awful those first moments, as if she was being burnt alive and there was no escape. She was glad she'd passed out.

But now... now she felt different. Now she felt... strong. _Really_ strong. As if her whole body was lit from within, like all of her muscles had been injected with pure adrenaline, but without the unpleasant side-effects.

"Holy _shit,"_ she whispered, her eye wide and her grip on Alphys's hand tightening.

"What's wrong?" Alphys asked, leaning closer to her, her other hand still on her cheek.

"Nothing," Undyne answered truthfully, covering Alphys's hand with her own. "I feel... _amazing."_

"A... A-amazing?" Alphys echoed, her eyes wide. "Undyne, you just had a fever for an hour!"

"But I feel fucking fantastic, Alphy," she replied, sitting up quickly and flexing her arms. And truly, she looked better, too. The colour had returned to her cheeks, and she was no longer trembling. She moved to stand up, but Alphys quickly stopped her.

"Not yet," she said. "Let me take your vitals, okay?"

Undyne smiled. "Alphy, I'm fine."

"Th-then you won't mind me doing the vitals, then," Alphys answered sharply. When it came to her patients, Alphys didn't mess around.

Undyne sighed, but nodded and sat back on the pillows, closing her eye and allowing herself to look inward and actually feel what was different.

She felt stronger. She felt as if she could run for ages, that her legs would never give out. She felt like her magic was endless. She felt... _incredible_.

Alphys went over her carefully, and Undyne was quiet, watching her with affection. Alphys was focused, her hands going on automatic, but Undyne felt very cared for, indeed.

"Hey," she murmured, taking hold of Alphys's hand, getting her attention. "I'm okay."

Alphys nodded, her eyes downcast. "Yes," she agreed. "Everything seems that way, yes." She looked up and met her gaze. "You seem fine."

"I feel great," Undyne insisted. "I feel amazing, Alphy!"

"Want to try getting up?" Alphys wondered. When Undyne nodded eagerly, Alphys took hold of her hands and did so, making sure she moved slow, in case Undyne got dizzy.

Undyne, however, leapt right up to her feet, her tiredness from her all-nighter an annoying memory, now.

Alphys was impressed, and a little intimidated, really. She stared up at Undyne, seeing excitement and happiness there, and she felt something in her relax.

_Except..._

"Undyne," she said softly, holding her hands tight. Undyne looked down at her with a kind smile. "Please, th-the moment it happens, i- _if_ it happens, if you feel strange or anything, anything at all..." She pulled Undyne's hands to her chest, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "Don't fuck around, and come right back."

Undyne stared at her, surprised by her sudden swearing, but she understood, really. She leaned down and kissed Alphys's forehead gently. "I promise," she agreed, meaning it.

Alphys nodded, keeping their hands tight to her chest for a moment, before she hesitantly let go. "Okay."

Undyne hugged her in reply, and she hugged back tightly, clinging to her. She didn't want anything bad to happen, because if it happened to Undyne, she wouldn't be able to cope. Not even in the slightest.

And Undyne understood - and agreed - with that.

"I gotta go to work now, sw--Alphy," Undyne murmured, her cheeks reddening at the slip.

Alphys heard it this time, but didn't understand it, so she said nothing about it. "Okay," she repeated, slowly letting go. Undyne kissed the tip of her nose, and she smiled faintly.

"Keep me posted on _everything,"_ Alphys demanded.

"I will," Undyne agreed.

It was a promise she'd keep.


	23. Chapter 23

But the human did fall. And it changed _everything_.

* * *

Since she was already awake, Alphys decided to get a leg-up on monitoring. She had cameras everywhere, intent on being the first person to spot anything amiss. That was part of her job, after all: to make sure things were safe. It was one she took very, very seriously - despite her one-liner social media updates.

She'd been sitting there for about an hour, sipping the broth from her ramen, when it happened.

The doors to the Ruins opened, and a human child came out.

Alphys froze, her entire being turning to ice as her eyes widened. Trembling, she grabbed her phone and hurriedly typed a message, addressing it to several people at once. It was riddled with typos and panicked, but she didn't care.

* * *

_"Human! A humna just letf the Ruins! A real one! Theyre on their way to Snowdin!"_

Undyne stared at this message in shock, her body tingling. There was no way Alphys would joke about something like this, none at all.

_This was it._

With a determined grin, Undyne got to her feet and made her way to Snowdin.

She wasn't going to die. That, she promised.

* * *

Alphys kept her eyes glued to the monitor almost the entire time. She neglected her chores, and as a result, she had to rush to the True Lab just as the human was entering Snowdin. The whole time, she was nervous, frightened for Undyne.

Except, from what she'd seen, she probably shouldn't of worried. The human, she saw, was... actually kind. Peaceful, even. They never hurt anyone, even when it came close to their own death, and they learned fast, discovering a monster's preference for games and puzzles over fighting and battles.

By the time she'd made it back, she'd missed Undyne's fight with the human, as now they were in Hotland.

They were in Hotland.

Alphys quickly grabbed her phone and called Mettaton. She had an idea.

* * *

Undyne walked home slowly, dazed and tired. She was confused - very confused - and the heat stroke that threatened her wasn't helping.

She went right into her house, stripped everything off, and jumped into a cold shower. It helped, like nothing else, and she remained there for a while, allowing that terrifying moment on the bridge to finally wash over her.

She could have died, there. The human could have - should have? - left her there to die. But instead, they'd noticed her predicament and given her water.

_What kind of human does that?_

She wanted, suddenly, Alphys. Not just to talk to, but to hold her in the shower, tell her it was okay, and that she'd survived it to figure it all out, and that Alphys would help her until she - they - did. The thought was so comforting that she almost jumped out of the shower and called her - but held back.

If the human was in Hotland, Alphys would need to be there, not here in Waterfall. Alphys needed to not only monitor the human, but make sure they didn't hurt anyone in Hotland.

As selfish as she could feel sometimes when it came to Alphys, she knew she couldn't ask that of her.

So, instead, she got dressed and did what she did when she was emotionally tangled up inside.

She played the piano.

* * *

Everything had gone badly.

But then, it probably could have been worse.

Alphys stared at Mettaton, her hands shaking and her breaths short. She had him hooked up to everything, and had done all that she could, but she couldn't look away.

It was all her fault.

* * *

Undyne had an idea.

If the world was going to change, one way or another, there was no holding her back.

And it would distract the human, too, prolonging the inevitable.

The only letter she had left was the last one she wrote. And it was this letter she gave to the human.

Only later did she realise that she'd forgotten to sign her name.

* * *

Papyrus meant well, but Alphys's heart wasn't in it. The whole thing was a mess. She'd said way too much, and knew that Undyne didn't feel the same way - that much was clear by her answers, and the fact that she'd tossed her in a wastebin.

Alphys went back to the Lab, her mood low already, when she saw another letter on the floor. She opened it - then froze.

_"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID."_

Alphys crumpled it up quickly and tossed it in the wastebasket beside her desk. She leaned against her desk for a moment, her teeth attacking the claws of her other hand.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed a blank sheet of paper and began to write.

Then, she left it on the floor, and vanished into the True Lab.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Undyne sat on Papyrus's couch, her head in her hands. She was groaning, the sound escaping her every time she thought of what happened.

She'd blown it.

Alphys had confessed, and she'd blown it.

The one chance she had to make it all right, and she'd responded with dismissal and a toss.

She hated herself in that moment.

"undyne."

She looked up and saw sans in front of her, and she sighed. "I'm not in the mood," she growled.

"too bad," sans replied, sitting down next to her on the couch. "look, captain. if you're so upset by everything, go and make it right."

Undyne covered her face, groaning again. "How?" she whined. "I threw her in the garbage!"

"you panicked," sans replied, which was the truth. "tell her. she'll understand."

"sans..." she sighed, about to tell him why that was impossible, but he interrupted her.

"you're afraid, yeah, but you've already given her so much of yourself, bared yourself to her. do you really think she's gonna reject you?"

Undyne's head jerked up in surprise, staring at him. He smiled at her and gave her shoulder a pat. "tell her," he repeated.

Undyne hesitated, then hugged him briefly, before getting to her feet and running out, her mind already in Hotland.

* * *

Alphys was about to do it. She had the pills in her hand, the glass of water in the other, when she heard it: the amalgamates, and... someone calling for her?

The human...?

She dropped everything and ran.

It ended up saving her life


	24. Chapter 24

By the time Undyne had made it to the Lab, the human had gone. She pounded on the door desperately, impatient and scared.

When the door opened to a bemused-looking Alphys, she just reacted. She lunged forward and grabbed her, pulling her into her arms tight and burying her face into her shoulder.

"Alphy," she murmured, digging her fingers into Alphys's back. _"Alphy..."_

Alphys was stunned, frozen by this embrace. Had the human told her something? Hell, if they had, how had they even known?

Undyne then moved her head and kissed her lips, holding Alphys's face between her hands, and suddenly Alphys thawed out. She returned it, more out of instinct than anything else, before she suddenly jerked back, covering her mouth, her eyes burning.

Undyne stood there, looking confused and hurt, her hands held up, still. "Alphy?" she whispered, dread filling her.

"You..." Alphys stammered, her voice wavering. "You re-rejected me, Undyne."

Undyne stared at her. "No," she protested.

"Yes, you did!" Alphys answered, losing her temper. "You deflected everything I said, made it sound like you liked me no more than as a friend, and that was after you _literally threw me away!"_ Her voice broke, and she turned away, covering her face. She couldn't speak anymore, anyway; she was too mortified.

"No, Alphy," Undyne protested, lowering her hands. "I was just... overwhelmed, and I didn't know how to react, and the human was there, and... and... oh, god, Alphy, please look at me!"

But Alphys wouldn't. She was moments from running away.

She really couldn't take it anymore...

Undyne rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders quickly, seeming to sense this. Alphys tried to pull away, but Undyne refused to budge, and she was stronger than Alphys.

"L-let go," Alphys muttered.

"No," Undyne answered. "Alphy, no. Not until you listen to me."

Alphys said nothing, shrugging one shoulder.

"Alphy, listen, everything I said was true, but it wasn't all of it, okay?" Undyne hurried on. "I was too scared to say it in front of the human, but I'm not too scared to say it to you, now, okay?"

Alphys remained silent, her head lowering. She braced for it, expecting the worst.

"Alphy, I love you."

Alphys went almost numb when she heard this, shock flooding through her. But Undyne wasn't done.

"I've loved you for a while," she went on, her voice high. "The day we first made love, I was gonna tell you. I _swear_ , Alphy. But then things got stupid and complicated, and... and... I lost my courage, okay? Because I didn't want you to reject me, and I didn't want to hurt you, either. But I don't care anymore. I love you, Alphy. _I love you."_

Alphys opened her mouth to speak - only to sob. She covered her face again, unable to stop, and she hunched over.

She couldn't believe it. She was dreaming. She had to be.

"Alphy?" Undyne murmured, moving closer. She slipped her arms around Alphys's shoulders, resting her chin on one of her shoulders, and pressed her cheek to her wet one. "Sweetie?"

There, she could finally say it. It felt so good to say it, at last. She smiled, closing her eye and feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Undyne," Alphys whispered, her voice muffled. "I... I..."

"Yes?"

Alphys pulled away and turned around, then grabbed her in a tight hug, sobbing again. _"I_ love _you_ , Undyne," she blurted out, her face buried in Undyne's shoulder. "I've loved you _forever_."

Undyne held her tight, burying her own face close to Alphys, kissing her cheek and smiling. She felt tears come to her eye, especially when Alphys kissed her cheek in return, more than one and between sobs.

"Alphy," Undyne whispered. "Please, please, be with me?"

Alphys nodded almost right away. " _Yes_ ," she agreed. "Yes, please, I want to be, so much..."

"Kiss me," Undyne then begged.

Alphys raised her head and kissed her, and Undyne pulled her closer, deepening it. She grabbed hold of Alphys, then, pulling her legs up and around her waist - something that made Alphys murmur softly and tighten her hold, her hands already in Undyne's hair. Undyne stumbled, then leaned against the closest wall, feeling herself losing her mind, just like she had that first day...

But then, Alphys's phone chimed, startling them both into stopping. They looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't ignore it, as it could be urgent - there was a human Underground, after all.

Alphys slipped down to her feet hesitantly, then pulled her phone from her pocket. Undyne moved to hug her from behind, resting her chin once more on Alphys's shoulder, and Alphys blushed - but smiled brightly.

The smile flickered at bit, however, when she read the message.

_"Come to New Home, to the Palace and close to the barrier. It's urgent."_

Undyne frowned at the phone, while Alphys looked confused. She didn't recognise the number at all.

"Should we go?" she wondered, her curiosity once again getting the better of her.

Undyne hesitated. She really wanted to talk to Alphys more, especially now, but she also knew how important this could be. "Yeah, let's go."

Alphys took one of Undyne's hands and said, "I know a shortcut."


	25. Chapter 25

It was a nightmare.

Everything had been going so well. The human had changed their mind, and was going to stay in the Underground with them - something they were all truly happy about, even Asgore.

But then...

 _Flowey_.

Alphys was petrified, and not just by the vines imprisoning her. She couldn't look away from Flowey. She couldn't.

He was her fault.

This _entire thing_ was her fault.

_But..._

The human needed her.

She couldn't give up.

But that white light devoured her, anyway.

* * *

Then...

"Alphy!!"

She listened, hearing this and focusing on it, everything feeling heavy...

"Alphy, wake up! _Alphy!!"_

Someone was shaking her, hard. She held up a hand shakily to stop it, and immediately found herself in an embrace, one she knew so well. She grabbed on, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"'alphy'?"

Undyne looked up and bared her teeth at sans, holding Alphys closer and rubbing her back. _"Yes,"_ she snarled. "Wanna fight about it?"

"No, I don't think any of us do," Toriel replied mildly.

"I'm fine," Alphys broke in, pulling away and looking up at Undyne, smiling faintly. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Alphy?" Undyne demanded, searching her eyes closely.

"Yes," Alphys agreed, squeezing her hand.

Undyne hugged her again, and she laughed.

Then, the human woke up, and told them everything.

Almost.

* * *

The surface.

It was beautiful, truly. Seeing it made it clear just how much the monsters were missing - and it was only sunset.

But that sunset spoke so much to the seven that stood watching it in silence.

Soon, though, that silence was broken, and peppered with plans on how to start making things right.

Undyne, in hopes to make sure that he didn't blunder into anything, quickly followed Papyrus, and Alphys tried to follow her, but the two of them were way too fast for her, and she fell behind.

She stayed where she was, her eyes now focused up again, and fixated on the dying sunset before her. She held her hands to her chest, spellbound, truly feeling like she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

That was, until...

"Alphy!"

She looked up, surprised, and found Undyne racing towards her. She stood up and blinked - and found herself in a crushing hug, one that squeezed giggles out of her.

"Sorry," Undyne murmured, holding onto her. "I just had to make sure the big dork didn't get himself in trouble."

Alphys smiled, slipping her arms around Undyne's neck. "So how did you get away, then?"

Undyne grinned. "sans is watching him."

Alphys laughed again, burying her face into Undyne's shoulder. She couldn't believe that any of this was real, really: they were on the surface, embracing, and peace was just moments away.

It was like a dream, but she knew she was awake.

"Undyne," she said softly, "you can set me back down, now."

"No," Undyne replied, gathering her closer. With a shrug, Alphys wrapped her legs around Undyne's waist, making her laugh and kiss her forehead.

For a moment, they were quiet, staring at the sky as night fell. Alphys stroked Undyne's hair absently, while Undyne kept her cheek rested atop Alphys's head.

Then, Undyne murmured, "You're my girl, right?"

Alphys smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "If you'll have me."

"Hm," Undyne replied, her tone sly. "Haven't I, already?"

Alphys laughed, hard, burying her face into Undyne's shoulder and just letting it all out. She hadn't laughed like this in as long as she could remember, and it felt good.

"Hey, Alphy," Undyne whispered when she was calm. She looked up, and Undyne added, "I love you, Alphy."

Alphys beamed at her, the words setting her heart blazing. "I love you, too, Undyne," she replied. It was so easy to say, now, so easy to just let it roll off the tongue, after years of censoring herself.

It was wonderful.

"Hey," Undyne then said. "Wanna do it under the stars?"

Alphys laughed, the sound like music, and Undyne laughed with her, glad there was room for a duet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Five Years Later**

"So... that's how it happened," Alphys finished, smiling.

"You can see why we waited til now to tell you," Undyne added with a chuckle.

Frisk stared at them, their expression one of complete disbelief. "But... you always said that it was because of me!"

"Hey, that was true!" Undyne agreed. "In a huge way, you _did_ help! But, uh, yeah..." She blushed, looking at her wife shyly. "That's how it happened."

"Wow, you two were _stupid_ ," Frisk concluded, their tone dry.

" _Hey_!" Undyne protested.

"Why would you say that?" Alphys broke in, curious, now.

Frisk looked at her as though she'd told a very racist joke. "Because you're both kind of... dorks. You both knew the sex was more than just sex, but you were so stupid and worried and _aaaaaaaugh_!" Frisk grabbed at their hair and toppled over sideways onto the couch. "All you had to say from the start was that you were in love! Either of you!!"

Both blushed, at a loss for what to say. Looking back, especially in that light, really did make them look like oblivious idiots.

"Uh," Undyne tried, but Frisk wasn't finished.

"Hell, you could have told Alphys on the tiles! Why didn't you?! It would have made sense, and saved time! Not to mention, it would have spared _me_ the embarrassment and confusion!"

"Oh, blah, blah, bleh," Undyne answered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the human. "You sound like you're ten again. Act your age!"

"Act my age?" Frisk snorted. "You two were more than twice my age back then, and yet you still acted like idiotic teenagers!"

Alphys blushed deeper, looking away. "Yes, well..." she stammered, unable to deny it.

"Whatever, human!" Undyne snapped. "We're together _now_! So shut up!"

Frisk stared at them. "What would've happened if I hadn't fallen?" they demanded, grinning. "I bet you'd still be dancing around each other, right now!"

"Run," Undyne answered.

Frisk scrambled to their feet and ran, just as Undyne got to hers with a spear in hand.

Alphys watched them with a grin, now, affection and happiness filling her completely.

 _This,_ she thought, _is what we were waiting for._

**\--THE END--**


End file.
